Flesh and Bone
by Phoenix-cry
Summary: On a seemingly peaceful planet Daniel and Janet find themselves mixed up in a war. When Daniel is mistaken for a medical doctor by the 'enemy' he finds that if he doesn't learn to play the part they aren't going to live long enough for rescue or escape.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE from the PHOENIX: Okay, Daniel is finally going to find use for all those languages he knows. However I'm too lazy to put all the foreign talk (cause there will be a lot of it) in italic. So, instead I'm going to use 'one quote' when people are speaking the foreign language and "double quotes" for English. Make sense? Good! Enjoy!

SUMMARY: On a seemingly peaceful planet Daniel and Janet find themselves mixed up in a war. When Daniel is mistaken for a medical doctor by the 'enemy' he finds that if he doesn't learn to play the part they aren't going to live long enough for rescue or escape.

PAIRING: This is a Daniel/Janet shipping story.

WARNINGS: I do not write sex scenes, but there will be sexual scenes (if that makes any sense). There will also be a good deal of gore and possiable foul language.

Flesh and Bone

Chapter One

Daniel sat at a marble desk pouring over a book so old that it was threatening to come apart in his hands. With his own journal at his side he scribbled a few notes into it. Going back to the text he turned the brittle page with the care of a mother picking up her child. He was so engrossed in the ancient text that he didn't even realize he had company until they made a quite coughing sound to make themselves known.

Looking up Daniel smiled at the new comer. Dressed in fine silk the older man smiled back at the archaeologist. He stepped over and glanced down at the book that Daniel was reading and nodded in approval. Looking around at the other books that lined the walls he smiled warmly, as if the leather bound book brought back fond memories.

'Good morning, Barin.' Daniel greeted.

'It is evening again my young friend.' Barin chuckled.

'What?' Daniel looked down at his watch and swore under his breath.

'I am pleased that our texts can hold you so engrossed, so few of my fellow men even know how read anymore.'

'It's an amazing look into your culture. We once had a similar culture on my planet, a people known as the Gaels.'

'Perhaps we are distance brothers.'

'I believe that you are.' Daniel smiled.

'Dr. Jackson...' Barin hesitated 'you've learned so much about my world, I was wondering if I could ask you about yours.'

'Of course. What would you like to know?'

'I can see from your use of the Stargate and the technology around your wrist that your kind have made amazing advances.'

'Not as amazing as some, but we get by.'

'And you are a doctor?'

'Of sorts, I don't know the word for "archeology" in your tongue.'

'I do not understand that word.'

'I study cultures, mostly dead one.'

'Ah, I understand now, a doctor for the dead.'

'In a way.'

'Are any of your friends doctors for the living?'

'Yes, I know one of the best "medical" doctors.'

'Medical.' Barin repeated the unfamiliar term.

'Yes, I'm sorry, your blend of Gaelic and Latin makes some of my translation sketchy.' Daniel admitted. 'Barin, what is going on? Do you need a doctor?'

'Not for myself, but for a great man. He is in dire need of a doctor. I fear he will die by dawn if he is not attended to. Our own have tried to heal him, but it is beyond our skills.'

'What is wrong with him?'

'He has been gravely injured. Please, he is a leader among my people, we need him.'

'I'll see what I can do.'

'Thank you friend. Please hurry.'

Daniel nodded and carefully closed the tomb he had been working with. He had arrived on P8X-675 just over a week ago and had barely left the small city's library since. He was visiting with SG-4. Teal'c was off on another peace talk mission for the Jaffa Nation and Sam was locked in her lab with a new force field generator. At one point Sam had been physically locked in the lab due to the poorly understood device, but now she was just having fun tinkering with it and try to find a practical purpose for it.

With the rest of his team busy it had been easier for Daniel to talk Jack into letting him spend some time researching the planet's culture. SG-4 was there doing soil samples since there seemed to be a high trace of Naquadah in the dirt surrounding the Gate. The world here was a peaceful one with a culture rich in history. Although they had not progressed much beyond the Iron Age they had a established a democratic system of government after their defeat of the Goa'uld over lords several hundred years ago.

Daniel made his way towards the Gate with Barin on his heels. SG-4 was grouped together a few hundred feet from the Gate having dinner. The team leader looked over at Daniel and asked if everything was alright. Daniel just nodded and dialed the Gate. The vortex splashed out and Daniel pulled out his radio.

'Jack, I need to talk to Jan...'

"English, Daniel, English." The General growled back.

"Oh, right, sorry, it's been a while." Daniel corrected. "I need to ask Janet a favor."

"Alright, hang on, I'll go get her."

Daniel waited for a few minutes before Janet's voice came through the radio. Barin was fascinated by the bodiless voice coming through the device in Daniel's hand.

"Daniel, are you alright?" Janet asked.

"I'm fine. However, my friend here says that one of his people is in need of medical attention. A wound of some sort. I was wondering if you could make a house call?"

"I would have to ask the General."

"Fine by me." Jack replied. "SG-4 seems to think the inhabitants are harmless enough."

"They are, I wouldn't be asking Janet to come through if I thought there was any risk."

"I'll gather up some supplies and be there soon."

"Thank you, Janet."

"Anytime."

"Hey, Daniel," Jack said "you find anything usefully during your studies?"

"Define 'useful'."

"You know my definition of useful."

"In that case 'no'."

"Figures."

"Good bye, Jack."

It didn't take more than ten minutes for the Gate to spring to life once again. Dressed in her field uniform Janet stepped out of the glittering horizon. She had a large tackle box with her that Daniel stepped up to take from her. She accepted his offer to carry the heavy box of medical supply and brought her over to Barin.

'Barin, this is Dr. Frasier.' Daniel introduced in the man's native tongue. "Janet, this is is Barin, he's the city's librarian and historian."

"I'm sure you two get along well." Janet smiled.

"That we do."

"It is nice to meet you, Barin." Janet offered her hand for him to shake.

Barin looked at Janet's offer and then turned to Daniel with a confused look on his face.

"Uh, they don't shake hands around here, Janet."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Janet put her hand down.

"Don't worry about it, I've made the same mistake a few times."

'It is an honor to have you here, Doctor, I do hope you can aid us.'

"Daniel?" Janet asked.

"He's glad you're here, and hopes you can help."

"Well let's go, I assume time is an issue."

Daniel nodded and told Barin that they were ready to go. Barin graced Janet with a shallow bow and lead the way. They were brought to the heart of the marble city. The streets around the capital building were full of people, all of whom were on their knees in an eerie silence. Many held candles while others burned incense.

"Daniel, just who is this patient of mine?"

"All Barin told me was that he is a leader of their's."

"He appears to be well loved."

"From what I've been reading these are very compassionate people."

Inside the building were more people, also in a respectful silence. Barin stepped up to one of the men and began to explain who Janet and Daniel were. The man looked skeptical at first, but eventually he nodded and lead the group into the next room.

Laying on a plush bed in the middle of a large room was a powerful man. Even from a distance Daniel could see that he was struggling for breath. As they approached he could see the sweat beading off the man's skin. Janet instantly stepped forward and pressed her fingers against his throat.

"His pulse is weak. What happened?"

Daniel translated Janet's question to Barin. Looking to the older man who had led them into the room he asked for permission to show Janet the trouble. The man gave Janet one last look before sighing in defeat and agreeing. There was an attendant to the ailing man and he was instructed to pull back the covers.

Daniel looked away at the sight that was revealed. Under the thick fur blanket the silk sheets were soaked in blood. After pulling a pair of latex gloves out of her pocket and putting them on Janet stepped closer for a better look. Kneeling on the bed she sought out the source of the blood and then stood back up.

"Daniel, can I talk to you for a second."

"Can you help him?"

"I think so...but..."

"But what?"

"He has a deep stab wound, like from a sword. He also has a large amount of scars. Is there a war going on?"

"A war? I don't think so."

"I think you should ask. You know that we really are not supposed to get involved in other planet's wars like this."

"I know." Daniel nodded and turned to Barin. 'Barin, how was this man injured?'

'We are at war with a large clan of wild men. He was ambushed while traveling toward a peace talk and run through.' Barin said instantly. 'This man is General Ilis, our greatest hero and perhaps the only man who stands between our nation and this race of violent men. You are in no danger the front lines are far from here.'

'Barin...it is not our place to get involved in your war.'

'I understand, Dr. Jackson, however, please help this one man. He means so much to me and my people. I did not wish to come to you with our problems, but I saw no other hope for him."

Daniel sighed heavily.

'You do not have to help him.' The older man in the room said. 'We understand that our affairs are not your concern. You and your people will still be welcome here.'

Daniel looked over at the dying General and sighed.

"Daniel?" Janet asked. "What's going on?"

"You were right, Janet. He's a General, injured in a war. We really need to ask Jack before we do anything don't we?"

"He won't live that long. Daniel, I don't want to just stand here and watch him die..."

"Help him, I'll deal with Jack."

Janet didn't hesitate and went to work doing what she could for the stricken war hero. The natives in the room stayed completely silent. Locked in a fever induced coma the General simply laid still under Janet's knife and needles. It was two hours before Janet sat back and critically inspected the final stitches. She had brought along a bag of saline and had dripped it into his thin blood. After injecting a few antibiotics she looked up at Daniel.

"I won't really know if he's going to recover until tomorrow. However I think he has a good shot, most of the damage was to the small intestines which are somewhat easily repaired."

"Jack's going to kill me for putting you in this position."

"Well, it's not the first time we've stepped into a planet's natural course of history and changed things."

"No, I suppose not."

'Dr. Jackson,' Barin asked 'Is General Ilis going to live?'

'I don't know yet, but the chances look good that he will.'

'We can not thank you enough for this. He is a great man, you will not regret this.'

'I'm sure we won't.' Daniel smiled. "Janet?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to take you back to the Gate?"

"I should probably stick around until morning to see how he is doing."

Daniel nodded and asked Barin to set up another bed in the library where he had been sleeping. Barin instantly agreed. The elder in the room insisted that Daniel and Janet join them for dinner in thanks for their efforts. Janet looked to Daniel and he informed her that it would be rude to decline.

"In that case I'll go...but I'd like to wash up a bit first."

"Good idea."

As Daniel turned to Barin to accept the invitation a man who had been standing in the corner suddenly pushed himself away from the wall. He walked out of the room, unnoticed by anyone as being out of the ordinary. Traveling to the edge of the city he met with a man who was standing near a gray horse.

'Is General Ilis dead?' The man with the horse asked.

'No, he lives.'

The man with the horse looked shocked and demanded the whole story. After listening to the messenger's words he gave him a handful of gold coins. Mounting the storm cloud coloured horse he spurred the animal on. They traveled swiftly into the forest, coming to a small cave. Inside the cave four men sat around a small fire talking and joking with one another. A man with blood red hair looked up and smiled brightly.

'Yoran, I trust you bring us news of the General's death?'

'No, Lord Gaius. He lives.'

'What?!' Gaius jumped to his feet and drew his sword. 'How can he live?! I thrust this through his stomach myself!'

'The Aludians brought a doctor of great skill from beyond the ring.'

'He was healed from such a grievous wound by the hand of man?'

'Yes.'

'What a powerful weapon against death he would make.' Gaius mused. 'We must have this doctor for ourselves. Where is this doctor? What does he look like?'

'I did not seem them myself, however my source says that they are sleeping in the city's main library, they are easy to spot from their odd clothing.'

'They?'

'Apparently there are two foreigners here that go by the title of Doctor.'

'Then we will take them both.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Janet was having trouble sleeping. It wasn't often that she found herself off world. As a result she never truly felt safe while visiting other planets. Sitting up in the bed that had been brought in for her Janet looked around at the floor to ceiling book shelves. It was easy to see why Daniel felt so at home here.

Glancing across the room Janet watched Daniel sleeping. Splashed in silver moon light from the near by window he looked restless. Grinding his teeth together he twitched spasmodically. Getting up from her bed and crossing the room Janet looked down on him. Daniel was breathing quick and shallow in the throes of some nightmare.

Janet thought briefly about waking Daniel up, but decided against it. His nightmares were his own demons to fight and she had already learned long ago that he was not interested in help. Daniel's breathing slowed down as he fell out of REM sleep. Smiling sadly Janet left him to sleep.

Wide awake Janet decided to hunt out a drink of water. The marble floor was cold against her bare feet as she quietly made her way through the large library. There was a decorative fountain in the front lobby that Daniel had assured her was safe to drink out of.

Reaching the fountain Janet's attention was instantly drawn to the large wooden front doors. They were slightly ajar, not enough to let in the moonlight, but certainly not fully closed. Stepping up to them she pushed the double doors till the mechanism in the lock clicked. The hair on the back of Janet's neck raised as she began feeling that she wasn't alone in the dark room.

Holding her breath so that she could hear better Janet scanned the shadows in the room. She jerked back as he eyes picked out the figure of a man, but she quickly determined him to be nothing more than one of the many statues in the ornate library. Feeling increasingly uneasy Janet decided that getting back to Daniel was probably the best course of action.

On high alert Janet started walking swiftly back the way she'd come. When a flash of moon light off steel caught her eye Janet instinctively turned to face it. The moment she had her back turned there was a surge of motion from behind her.

"Da..."

Janet's cry was cut short by a heavy hand clamping down over her mouth. She tried to twist out of the man's grip, but he proved too strong. Four more men slunk out of the shadows and joined their friend. Gaius with his unnaturally red hair stepped forward. Janet froze as he leaned in to put his lips against her ear. A chill ran down her spine as his hot breath brushed against her neck.

'Where is your Master?' He whispered.

Janet had absolutely no idea what he had just asked. The man holding her eased the pressure he was placing over her mouth so that she could answer. Thinking about her options Janet took a deep enough breath to cry out for help. Before she could do so Gaius pressed a sharp knife blade against her throat.

'Cry out and I'll slice you open. Where are the doctors? Answer me quietly.'

"I don't understand you."

'She's so afraid she's speaking gibberish.' The man holding her chuckled quietly. 'Let me break her neck and we'll go get what we're looking for.'

'No, we can use her as a reward and leverage.'

"Please, let me g..."

The man holding Janet clamped down on her mouth again and pressed her against his chest. Once Gaius took the knife away from her throat Janet faked passing out from fright. When her frame went slack the man at her back relaxed his grip. Taking the opportunity Janet twisted around in his arms and brought her knee up between his legs.

Her attacker was faster than she anticipated and also skilled enough to defend himself from her blow. Enraged that she would dare fight against him he grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her far enough away to give her a powerful back hand. The wash of pain was accompanied by a flash of light as he struck her temple hard. A ring he was wearing caught her skin and there was a hot gush of blood that streaked down her face.

Momentarily knocked senseless Janet shook her head slowly to try and clear it. The men had come prepared and she quickly found a piece of rough cotton forced between her teeth. Janet made a muffled sound of protest as the gag was tied tightly behind her head. Even though she couldn't make herself understood with the cloth between her teeth Janet was sure she could still make enough noise to wake Daniel. Reading her mind the man in charge of her brought out a knife, wrapping one arm around her waist to control her he used the same hand to press the blade against her stomach.

Getting the feeling that he wanted nothing more than an excuse to kill her Janet cooperated. One of the men scouted out ahead as the others followed. Janet was amazed by the stealth with which they moved. During the whole ordeal they had barely made a sound above a whisper. When the man in front came to the room where Daniel was still sleeping he stopped and signaled to his partners.

The other four men crept into the bedroom while the man holding Janet just stepped into the doorway. Daniel was sleeping on his back, fighting another nightmare, unaware that there was true danger to worry about. Janet was about to try and warn him when the man holding her made it clear that to do so would be a fatal move.

Daniel had a habit of sleeping with his arms raised up over his head. This oddly vulnerable position to rest in was about to prove costly. The men circled around him like sharks. On a silent command from Gaius two of the men pounced on Daniel. One man pinned Daniel's arms down with an iron grip. The other jumped up on him and straddled his stomach while clamping his hand down on Daniel's mouth.

Jolted awake by the assault Daniel bucked violently to free himself. He was able to give the men a better fight than Janet, but with one of the men sitting on his stomach there was only so much he could do. Gaius stepped up and pressed his knife against Daniel's throat to get him to stop struggling. Daniel froze for a moment before risking looking over in Janet's direction. His eyes widened with fear as he caught sight of the knife against her stomach. Glaring up at Gaius he spat some unintelligible demand at him.

'Hello, Doctor.' Gaius greeted 'where is the other one?'

'There is no one else here.' Daniel answer, having been given just enough air to do so. 'There must be a mistake, we're here on a peaceful mission.'

'Don't make me repeat myself again, where is the other doctor?'

'Please let her go...'

'Gaius,' the scout called 'I've checked every room...there is no one else here.'

'Fine, your source must have been confused. He must be the one who saved that filthy General.'

'Yes, it was me.' Daniel lied. 'Please let her go, she has nothing to do with any of this. Plea...'

Janet automatically fought to free herself when Gaius struck Daniel hard enough with the hilt of his knife to knock him unconscious. Janet didn't know what they had asked Daniel or what he had told them, but she knew a plea when she heard one. She barely noticed the blood dripping from her own temple as she watched the place where Daniel had been hit start to ooze crimson. They bound his wrists together with a length of hemp type rope. As almost an after thought they walked over and tied Janet's wrists together as well.

One of the men lifted up Daniel while the others ransacked the room for anything they deemed useful. Daniel's sidearm along with his radio were hanging from a holster on the back of a near by chair. Gaius picked the holster up and inspected it, deciding to take it with him. The others ripped apart Daniel's journals before coming to the medical tackle box that Janet had brought along.

Chattering in excitement they closed up the box and brought it with them. Janet was forced down the hallway and out onto the empty moon lit street. Outside were several horses including one that was pulling an enclosed cart, like an old fashion paddy wagon. Still senseless they laid Daniel in the back of cart and forced Janet to follow him.

Gaius had already secured Daniel's holster around his waist even though he clearly didn't know how the gun worked. Janet hoped that they would place her medical supplies in the back as well, but they had no plans of giving her any weapons. When they slammed the door shut what little moon light she'd been seeing by was cut off. Plunged into darkness it wasn't long before they were moving.

Since they had tied her wrists in front Janet was able to reach up and work the gag free. She thought about crying out for help, but she doubted that anyone who cared was going to hear over the clattering of the horses' hooves. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the tiny amount of light leaking through the boards of their wooden cage Janet turned her attention to Daniel.

Laying on his back Daniel was still unconscious. It worried her that he hadn't come to yet. She worked the gag that she was wearing like a necklace off over her head. She used the cotton cloth to stop the bleeding over Daniel's eyebrow. He moaned under her touch and fluttered his eyes open.

Jolting awake it was Daniel's first instinct to attack. He surged forward and pinned Janet to the far wall of their small enclosure. With his hands restrained behind his back he simply crushed the air out of his opponent with his body. Pressed up against the boards, struggling for breath Janet tried to push him off, however he proved too strong. Daniel snarled in blind fury and pushed against her harder.

"Da...Daniel!" Janet managed to gasp.

Daniel reared back so violently that he slammed his back into the opposite wall. Disoriented he shook his head and squinted at Janet in the dark. She realized that he didn't have his glasses, meaning that anything more than three feet away was going to be out of focus to him. Even without the glasses he finally recognized his friend.

"Janet...I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Daniel."

Janet took a deep breath and looked around at their situation. When Daniel started to pull at his bindings Janet held up her bound hands to offer to untie him. Daniel turned around and allowed her to work at the knot. Once he was free he released Janet as well. He checked the door, but it was securely locked. Even if it hadn't been they were moving as fast as the horse could pull the cart and jumping out would probably result in broken bones. When Daniel gave up on the door Janet moved in to work on his injury.

"Janet, what are you doing?"

"You're bleeding."

"So are you."

"Yeah, but I wasn't hit hard enough to be knocked out for a full ten minutes." Janet replied critically. "You on the other hand most likely have a concussion. I wish I had my pen light."

"I wish I had a gun or a radio."

"One of the men who took us has them. Here hold still..."

Daniel followed orders while Janet tried once again to stop the bleeding on Daniel's forehead. Daniel reached up and tore off the sleeve of his black cotton shirt. Janet smiled as Daniel used the cloth to soak up some of the blood that still oozed from the gash in her temple. He did his best, but the injury continued to bleed.

"Janet, you need stitches."

"Hey, who's the doctor around here?" Janet teased.

"As far as they know I am."

"I take it whoever these people are they weren't impressed by my intervention yesterday."

"One of them called the General 'filthy' so I took it to mean he wanted him dead."

"If they're so angry about it why didn't they just kills us?"

"I've found in the past that executions like this demand an audience."

"Oh joy."

"Don't worry it won't be long before SG-4 notices we're gone. They'll find us." Daniel said without much conviction. "I'm sorry I got you into this, Janet."

"It's not your fault, you didn't know there were risks."

"There's always risks and if I hadn't been so busy looking into these people's past perhaps I would I figured out that their present wasn't as peaceful as it looked."

"I'll tell you what, get us back to the SGC and I'll forgive you." Janet smiled. "I might even agree to treat you the next time you wander into my infirmary with some bizarre alien disease."

"It's a deal." Daniel chuckled. "You look like your ready to pass out."

"I'm coming down off the adrenaline rush."

"There's no sense in you not getting some sleep if you can. I'll keep watch."

Janet was going to protest, but she was on the verge of collapse from exhaustion. The rocking of the horse drawn enclosure was actually starting to lull her further into sleep. Admitting to needing some sleep Janet went to curl up on the hard wooden floor. Daniel reached out and guided her to put her head in his lap for a little more comfort.

Despite not being able to sleep back in the seeming safety of the library Janet was asleep in moments. Daniel looked down her as she slept. The angry gash in her temple continued to drip blood. He applied a gentle pressure to the wound with the torn piece of his sleeve and sighed heavily.

"I won't let you pay for my mistakes...I swear I'll get you home safe."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Daniel had tried to keep guard on Janet, but as the hours of travel passed he found himself drifting in and out of sleep. As the sunlight crept into their new situation the journey continued without stop. Janet had woken several times, but fell into sleep again. Daniel started to fear that she had been hit harder than she was willing to admit and was struggling against a concussion of her own.

Parched from thirst Daniel leaned his head back against the wooden boards and lost consciousness again. Dreams of the chaotic kidnapping assaulted him as hovered in the space between natural sleep and injury induced coma. Daniel was jerked awake by a cold wet contact against the side of his face. It was dark again, making it hard to see.

"Easy, Daniel, it's just me." Janet said softly.

"Janet...are you okay?"

"Bit of a headache, but I'm okay. Drink this."

Daniel reached up as a tin cup touched his lips. Drinking the surprisingly cold water he almost instantly felt better. He only drank a small quantity before offering the cup back to Janet, however she informed him that there was plenty to go around.

"When did we stop?" Daniel asked.

"About an hour ago. If you listen carefully you can hear a stream, which unfortunately is probably where they got the water from."

"Unfortunately?"

"Giardia, the stream is probably swarming with it. There is a good chance we'll get sick from drinking it, but we'll die if we don't, so..."

Daniel could just make out Janet shrugging at their options. Her bravery and level thinking made him smile. He wasn't sure why it surprised him, after all she had all the training of a USAF warrior. Not to mention how well she handled the countless health crisis that had plagued the SGC. However, being on a planet far from home in the hands of an unknown enemy wasn't something that any amount of training or emergency room experience could prepare someone for.

"Daniel?"

"I'm okay, I was just thinking."

"You were smiling, I could see the glint." Janet accused mockingly. "Something about all of this funny?"

"No, not all." Daniel replied quickly. "I was just amazed by your ability to maintain your bed side manner."

"Being a doctor isn't a career, it's a lifestyle. Kind of like the SGC."

"That place does have a way of taking over every aspect of every waking moment."

"They must know we're missing by now."

"Without questions." Daniel agreed.

"We're going to be hard to find."

"They'll manage. In the mean time we'll have to make do and watch for a chance to escape."

Janet nodded, but Daniel sensed that she was more stressed than she was admitting to. He sought out her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. This time it was Daniel's turn to catch the slight glimmer of moon light that reflected off Janet's smile.

"Are you hungry?" Janet asked.

"Not particularly."

"Me neither, but they did leave some sort of dried meat and a few apples for us if you change your mind."

"I'm not really used to being fed by captors. I can understand the water, but prisoners are always easier to deal with when they're weak with hunger. Why keep us strong?" Daniel mused. "Did they notice that we'd untied each other?"

"They handed me the bucket of water."

"And they didn't care?"

"No."

"That's a little odd. I wonder if..."

Daniel stopped at the sound of a key grating in a lock. He guided Janet to change places with her so that he'd be closer to the door. Daniel back her into the corner in order to best protect her. He feared that their respect for women wasn't exactly what it should be and that it was only a matter of time before they took interest in her.

When the door opened the light from a near by camp fire flickered in. In the harsh orange light Daniel saw that the apparent leader of the group already had his sword in hand. Smiling brightly he beckoned Daniel to come closer. Not about to follow orders Daniel just stared him down.

'Come out of there, both of you.' Gaius said casually.

'There has been as mistake.' Daniel insisted. 'We are not the people you think we are. We are peaceful travelers, we have nothing to do with your war.'

'War?' Gaius spat in disgust. 'It's not a war, we are simply trying to keep from being exterminated.'

'It has nothing to do with us, let us go before our people come to find us.'

'Do not threaten me.' Gaius growled. 'Now come out of there before I have you dragged out and beaten!'

"Daniel, what's going on?"

"I'm failing at talking us out of this situation."

"You can't use diplomacy for everything. I'll do whatever they want if it will keep us alive long enough to be found."

Daniel looked over his shoulder and caught Janet's sad smile. The bottom dropped out of Daniel's stomach at hearing the resignation in her tone. More determined than ever to keep the men from touching her Daniel prepared to rush Gaius. Janet felt the way his muscles suddenly tensed and moved to stop him.

"Daniel, no." Janet put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't give them a reason to kill you, and leave me here alone."

Daniel took a breath to protest but Janet was already moving past him to step out into the night. He grabbed her wrist and they left the traveling prison together. Once outside Daniel took a quick look around. It seemed that they were in the middle of nowhere, camped in an old growth forest. Gaius had been joined by one of the men, the others were around the fire drinking something from a dark green bottle.

The man with Gaius suddenly grabbed Daniel and jerked him away from Janet. Before he could react he felt the cold contact of steel against his throat. The man pinned one of his wrists high behind his back, a quick motion and he could dislocated Daniel's shoulder. Daniel looked to Janet and gave her a small signal to run.

Janet glanced around and found her options for running very limited. There was a fast moving stream behind them that was too wide to jump. Gaius was to her right, sheathing his sword. The only real direction to run would take her right past the drinking men. There was no where to bolt that she wouldn't be easily recaptured. Gaius removed her last chance at running by gripping her upper arm.

'Don't you _dare_ touch her!' Daniel snarled.

'Relax, I'll make sure you're compensated.'

'What?'

'How much for her?'

'She is not for sale!'

'I don't want to buy her, I just want to know how much you charge for her services. She looks young. How many many men has she been with?'

'I...I'm not answering that.' Daniel stuttered indignantly.

'That many, eh?' Gaius chuckled. 'You know I've never tried such a small framed woman. I'll give you three hundred.'

'No. Please, just leave us alo...'

'Three-fifty is not exactly a fair price, but I'm willing to spe...'

'No!' Daniel barked.

Gaius flashed Daniel an amused smile. He turned to Janet and reached out to brush her cheek. When she turned her face away from him he lashed out and grabbed a handful of her dark hair. Daniel fought against the man who was holding until the knife was pressed hard enough to draw a thin line of blood and his shoulder was threatening to separate.

"Daniel..." Janet stopped as Gaius jerked her head back.

'Don't hurt her.' Daniel begged.

'I would never kill a woman that didn't belong to me.' Gaius replied.

Gaius ran his free hand down Janet's ivory throat and onto her chest. Trembling from fear Janet closed her eyes as tears streaked her face. Sliding his hand down to her hip Gaius inspected her with a critical eye. Daniel could hear Janet panting for breath and it twisted his stomach painfully. Before he could think of what to do Gaius pulled his hand away from her and turned to Daniel once again.

'Four hundred, and I'll kill her child myself if she ends up with one of my own.'

'No.' Daniel said firmly.

'Are you even in a position to sell her?' Gaius asked suspiciously. 'Do you even own her? If not then I am well within my rights to just take her and offer you nothing.'

'She's mine.' Daniel replied quickly. 'I own her.'

'If that is true where does she bear your mark?'

Daniel's blood flashed to ice. He hadn't planned on proving an ownership that he didn't have. His mind raced as he tried to figure out a way to keep Gaius from raping his friend. Smiling in triumph Gaius wrapped his arm around Janet's waist and pulled her up against him. Janet did nothing to resist him, she just kept her eyes closed and fought to keep her breathing under control.

"Janet...you don't happen to have any tattoos, do you?"

"Ta...tattoos?" Janet repeated.

"Yes, please, it's important."

"On my shoulder...right shoulder."

"Thank, God." Daniel looked to Gaius. 'My mark on her right shoulder.'

Gaius looked at Daniel doubtfully. However he did turn Janet around and forced her to her knees. Drawing his knife he slipped it into the collar of Janet's black shirt. Janet yelped in surprise as he cut the cloth open halfway down her back. Gaius reached down and pulled the shirt off her right shoulder. Inked into Janet's shoulder was a small rod with a single snake entwining it.

The tattoo seemed to satisfy Gaius. He nodded and hauled Janet back to her feet. Standing in the fire light she risked reaching up and covering her exposed shoulder as best she could. Gaius guided her back into the cart and motioned to have Daniel released so that he could follow her.

Daniel jumped up into the wooden cell willingly, not even hearing it lock behind him. Janet had sat down in the back corner and was trying to pull herself together. Daniel sat down in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder. When he found how hard she was shaking he drew her into a comforting embrace and held her tightly.

Janet accepted the gesture and rested her head against his chest. It didn't take her long to stop shivering and she never truly broke down and cried. After taking a few deep breaths she pushed herself away from Daniel and sat up on her own.

"It's okay, Janet, I don't think he'll try it again."

"I don't understand, we're prisoners...why didn't he just rape me?"

"He seems to be imposing the rules of his culture on us as well."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I'm just grateful for it."

Janet nodded slowly in agreement. He torn shirt kept falling off her shoulder even as she pushed it back up. Daniel pulled off his own shirt and handed it to her. She refused it at first, but when he insisted she accept the gift. Despite the darkness around them Daniel closed his eyes as Janet took off the ruined shirt and crawled into his over sized one.

"Thank you." Janet said softly. "I'd offer you mine, but even cut up I doubt it would fit you."

"I'll be alright."

"I don't know how you managed it, but thank you for saving me."

"I don't think I would have been able to if it wasn't for that tattoo. It's not quite a caduceus..."

"It's the Rod of Aesculapius."

"Of course, the Greek god of Healing. That does make more sense than a caduceus considering that was originally the symbol of Hermes, the guardian of liars and thieves."

"Yeah, a few of my fellow medical classmates didn't know about the confusion that lead to the caduceus becoming a medical symbol and ended up with one of those instead. Although I have to admit that I started to regret the tattoo when I joined the SGC."

"Why?"

"Aesculapius was probably a Goa'uld."

"True, but I think you have him to thank for saving you from a horrifying encounter."

"No, Daniel, I have you to thank for that."

Daniel found himself reaching out and embracing Janet once again. She settled against him and seemed like she was going to pass out. Keeping a hold of her Daniel laid down so that she could rest beside him with her head resting on his chest. The outside temperature was already starting to fall and she curled up tightly against him for both of them to stay warm.

Staring up at the dark ceiling Daniel took a deep breath to try and clear his thoughts. Janet shivered against the night's chill. Daniel rubbed her back in an attempt to warm her better. Eventually Janet settled down and he assumed that she fell asleep. However, she still had her eyes open and was staring sightlessly in the dark.

"Daniel?" Janet asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking. What if they weren't angry about me, or rather 'you', saving the General's life, what if they were impressed? You told them you were a medical doctor...what if they need one?"

"That thought has crossed my mind."

"If we can't prove that we're useful they'll kill us. You have to tell them the truth, you have to tell them it was me."

"It won't help...from what I've seen they'll never believe it."

"I can prove it to them." Janet said confidently.

"No. We can't take that risk, chances are they'd just kill you."

"Why?"

"At the least it would prove their thinking wrong, at the most a female doctor in their mists would plant the seed for rebellion amongst their women."

"What if our lives depend on saving someone else's?"

"Then we're all in trouble...I'm barely qualified to apply a band aid."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Janet was jerked awake as the cart they were trapped in began moving again. Wherever they were being taken it seemed to be a fair distance. Still resting on Daniel's chest Janet decided the only thing she could really do was go back to sleep. She was just drifting back to sleep when she realized something wasn't right.

Daniel was absolutely radiating heat. With her ear resting over his heart Janet could hear Daniel's pulse pounding hard. She lifted up her head and glanced up to see if he was still sleeping. When she saw that he was sleeping, seemingly peacefully, she became truly concerned. His heart shouldn't be working so hard.

Sitting up Janet distanced herself from Daniel for a moment. Sleeping up against him had heated her own skin making it difficult for her to tell if he truly had a fever or not. Once she cooled down Janet touched the back of her hand against Daniel's forehead and had no doubt that he was running a considerable fever. Daniel slowly opened his eyes.

"Janet?"

"Right here. How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to be si..."

Daniel bolted up right only to pitch forward on his hands and start retching violently. With nothing in his stomach he heaved unproductively for a few minutes. Getting his stomach somewhat under control Daniel sat back and took a few deep breaths. Laying back down he wrapped his arms over his stomach and groaned.

"I guess the water was bad." Janet sighed.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"If it's the water, why aren't you sick?"

"Everyone's immune system is different. I'm sure I'm infected, I just happen to be asymptomatic."

"Feels like the flu."

"A lot of infections do. Try and get some rest."

"Are you warm enough?"

"Me?"

"Yes, it's freezing in here."

"No, Daniel, that's just your fever talking. Your body wants to trick you into seeking out heat to raise your temperature higher. Sleep is the best thing for you right now."

Daniel nodded and tried to get comfortable on the hard wooden floor. Janet moved so that she could offer him her lap as a pillow. Daniel smiled and gratefully accepted the offer. Janet was a little alarmed by how easily he fell back to sleep. Placing her hand against his forehead again she tried to decide if his fever was high enough to be truly dangerous.

When Daniel started shivering Janet realized that no matter how high his fever was now his body had plans to take it even higher. Unable to do much more than 'wait and see' Janet did exactly that. Around midday the carriage came to a halt. This was a normal occurrence. The men used the time to rest their horses. They also allowed Daniel and Janet out to attend to any of nature's needs.

Janet nudged Daniel awake as they came to a stop. Opening his eyes slowly Daniel forced himself to sit up. His skin was pin pricked with goose bumps despite the warm afternoon. He shook his head to clear it and went to get to his feet.

"Easy, Daniel."

"We can't let them know I'm sick. I don't want them thinking I'm weak, it might give them an excuse to take advantage of you."

"Push yourself too hard and you'll make yourself weaker."

"I can handle a quick trip outside."

Daniel did manage to act healthy during the half hour break from travel. However once he was safely out of view again he practically collapsed. Janet helped him get comfortable and once again he was out. A few hours later Janet became hopeful when Daniel started sweating heavily, it meant his body was trying to bring down the fever. The relief wasn't long lived as Daniel's fever spiked higher than before.

When they stopped again for the night Daniel rallied once again and put on a good show. Janet tried to keep him awake long enough to drink something, but he refused the water. Curling up on his side he hugged his arms close to his chest as he went into classic fever digging behavior. Janet was always amazed by how the body could change a person's habits when it was fighting an infection.

When dawn broke the next day Daniel was still battling the mysterious illness. The unbreakable fever worried Janet the most as it continued to spike. She hadn't slept much during the night, she'd been too busy trying to keep his temperature down using her torn shirt as a damping cloth. Now that there was enough light to see Janet peeled back Daniel's upper lip. The pale colour of his gum was cause for added concern. Waking without opening his eyes Daniel reached up and took Janet's hand away from his lip.

"What are you doing?" Daniel muttered.

"Checking for shock. You need to sit up and drink, maybe eat something."

"No thank you." Daniel shook his head. "The water is what's making me sick."

"I'm not so sure of that anymore. In any case if you don't drink something the dehydration from the fever is going to kill you."

"Seems like a bit of a catch 22." Daniel managed a weak smile.

Daniel struggled to sit up. Unable to support himself in an upright position he moved back so that he could rest his back against the wooden boards. With his eyes still closed he nestled his chin against his chest and fell asleep again. Janet had to give him a gentle shove to wake him once again. He didn't open his eyes, but he did pick his head up. After taking a few sips of water he pushed it away.

Daniel fluttered his eyes open to look around with his slightly out of focus eyes before shutting them again. Janet's breath hissed across her teeth as she caught sight of his eyes for the first time that morning. Daniel was settling his head back, clearly planing on going back to sleep despite the fact that he was still sitting up. Janet reached out and cupped his jaw in her hand to lifted his head back up to face her.

"Daniel, look at me."

Although slow to respond Daniel did as Janet asked. His eyes were rolled back at first, but he brought them forward again. Now that she had a good look there was no denying the yellow hue to the whites of his eyes. Daniel's expression turned to one of concern as he reflected the look in Janet's eyes.

"Janet?"

"How long have you been on this planet?"

"About a month."

"Have you been eating the food here?"

Daniel nodded.

"Okay, good news and bad news." Janet sighed. "It's not the water, it's the food. I'm 99% sure you have hepatitis A, a very, very severe case. You must have been infected shortly after arriving, since the disease has an incubation of around 28 days."

"Great." Daniel sighed. "You always warned me that it was just a matter of time before this happened."

"I know. But the vaccine for hepatitis A is a two dose treatment and after your allergic reaction to the first dose..."

"The second could have killed me." Daniel finished in a weary voice.

"On the bright side when you recover you'll be immune for life."

"So, this isn't going to kill me now?"

"It shouldn't." Janet forced a smile.

"'Shouldn't'?" Daniel repeated. "That's not exactly comforting."

"It's not the infection that worries me, it's this fever. If we can't get it down and keep it down...we could be in trouble."

Unable to keep his yellow eyes open Daniel closed them again. Almost in an effort to prove Janet's diagnosis correct he reached up and pressed his hand against the upper portion of his stomach on the right side with a wince of pain. Breathing slowly he forced himself to look at Janet again.

"I'm sorry, Janet, I can't stay awake."

"That's okay, you need rest. Just drink a little more and lay back down."

Daniel only managed a few sips at the water before he was on the verge of passing out. Janet helped him lay back down and guided him to use her lap as a pillow. Within seconds he was asleep again. Janet pressed her fingers against his throat and despite his shallow breathing his pulse was strong as his heart pounded hard to increase his body temperature once again.

The virus in Daniel's system wouldn't regularly be enough to take down a healthy grown adult. It was his immune system's over reaction that was causing the true danger. Looking down at Daniel Janet sighed heavily, knowing that even a simple aspirin could bring him out of danger. Janet felt a surge of adrenaline as she suddenly remembered that the men had taken her tackle box with them.

"With any luck they still have it."

Trying to get someone's attention Janet pounded on the side of the wagon. After fifteen minutes she finally gave in. Either she couldn't be heard over the horse's hooves or the men carrying them further from the city simply didn't care. Realizing that she'd have to wait Janet turned her attention back to keeping Daniel's fever under control in anyway she could.

As the hours of travel passed Daniel remained locked in his unnatural sleep. Once every two hours Janet would force him to wake and drink some of the water. However the last time she had roused him he didn't stay conscious long enough to get anything down. It had taken him longer to get back to sleep due to the increasing pain in his abdomen over the infected liver. Crying out weakly a few times he had finally passed out. Janet made the decision not to wake him again.

When midday arrived Janet breathed a sigh of relief. She went to wake Daniel so that he could tell the men what he needed to get better. Daniel opened his shockingly yellow eyes, but he didn't focus on Janet. Pressing her hand against his forehead Janet realized that his fever was high enough to make him delirious.

"Daniel, wake up, pay attention."

Daniel struggled to follow orders, but it wasn't happening. When the men opened the door they made similar demands on him. It didn't take long for an angry Gaius to join the scene. He took one look at Daniel and started talking in an alarmed tone. Janet wished she knew what they were saying, particularly when two of them hauled Daniel out into the fresh air.

Janet was a little surprised when the men simply disappeared from view. She cautiously stepped down out of the wagon. It was clear that they weren't worried about her escaping. They had a point, she wasn't going anywhere. Janet followed the men as they brought Daniel over to the crystal clear pool that they had stopped at.

"A bath could do him wonders, if it's not too cold." Janet agreed.

Gaius himself crawled into the pool to help keep Daniel from drowning. At first Daniel accepted the bath without complaint. As he became more conscious of what was going on he began to give Gaius a bit of a fight. When Daniel opened his eyes the men started chattering in alarm once again. Gaius started barking orders and hauled himself and Daniel out of the water.

"Daniel, what are they saying?" Janet asked anxiously.

Daniel shook his head weakly, trying to focus on the world around him. He offered the men no struggle as they laid him down in the grass. All Janet could do was hover at the edge of the chaos as the men prepared for whatever they were planing. Gaius had one of the men stretch out Daniel's arm with his wrist facing up. When Gaius pulled out his knife Janet forced her way into the fray to kneel down next to Daniel.

"No!" Janet cried. "You can't bleed him, that is the last thing he needs right now!"

Gaius snarled something at her. Janet ignored him and turned Daniel's face so that he was looking at her. She was desperate to keep them from trying to help by spilling his 'bad' blood. It was a primitive medical practice that often proved deadly.

"Daniel, listen to me, please." Janet ran her hand through Daniel's wet hair to get his attention. "You have to tell them that you can cure yourself."

"I can?" Daniel asked confused.

"No, but I can. I need you to tell them that you need the box they took from the library."

It took Daniel a moment to snap to enough to make the translation. Gaius thought about Daniel's request for a moment before nodding. One of the other men brought over the large tackle box and placed it on the ground next to Daniel. Janet helped Daniel sit up and opened the box for him.

"What am I looking for?" Daniel asked.

"For starters some aspirin."

Daniel pawed through the myriad of drugs that Janet had brought along until he found a bottle of aspirin. He asked to have some water brought over and took three of them, as prescribed by Janet. When he was done he looked exhausted once again. Janet also had him take a handful of glucose tablets to bring his blood sugar up.

"Daniel, see if you can get them to spread a blanket out under that tree of there and let us rest until at least tomorrow."

Daniel looked up at Gaius and asked for the favor. Janet could see Gaius wanting to say no, however after a minute of thought he nodded. The red headed man gave instructions for one of his men to go and get a pair of deer hides which were laid out under the tree that Janet had indicated. Daniel was able to get up himself and wander over to lay down on one of the soft hides.

Janet took the risk of retrieving her last bag of saline and an IV line out of the medical supplies. She had picked the tree because it had a branch at about the right height to hang the IV from. Janet had Daniel help place the IV needle in the back of his hand. Once he was comfortable Janet sat down next to him on the other deer hide. She checked and found that he still had a fever, but it seemed not to be as high as before. Daniel looked up at her, his eyes still a terrifying yellow, and smiled.

"Plain old aspirin, eh?" Daniel teased.

"One of the greatest drugs ever produced."

"We'll see about that."


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE from the PHOENIX: Well, I hope you're all enjoying the story! I'm up late tonight cause my cough is back...and maybe my pneumonia. Sigh. It's not swine flu I swear. But it looks like if I'm not better on Monday I'll be going in for chest X-rays. Sigh.

Chapter Five

Daniel opened his eyes and stared up at the two full moons that were painting the night time forest blue and gold. He took a deep breath and noticed that the air didn't lance painfully into his lungs the way it had earlier that day. Although still feeling under the weather his illness had gone from critical to 'mild inconvenience'. Just as Janet has explained it was truly the fever that was killing him.

"Alright, I'm convinced on the powers of aspirin." Daniel chuckled to himself.

Sitting up Daniel rubbed at his still sore abdomen. At least the cool night air felt good on his skin as his body reset his temperature at a more normal set point. He looked over at Janet who was sleeping on the deer skin next to him. She was curled up tightly, unconsciously trying to protect herself from nip in the night air.

Pulling the deer skin out from under himself Daniel placed it over Janet as a blanket. He watched her as she began to relax into a deeper sleep under the warm fur. Daniel smiled at the peaceful look on her delicate features. It had been a long since he'd seen her with anything other than the patented 'look of medical concern' painted on her face.

When Janet twitched in some unknowable dream Daniel reached out and gently brushed her cheek. Stirring slightly Janet's eyes fluttered open for a moment. She glanced up at Daniel and smiled slightly before she lost her brief hold on consciousness. Daniel felt that she probably wouldn't even remember the brief encounter.

'She must be a very special woman.'

Daniel jerked visibly at Gaius's voice. It hadn't even occurred to Daniel that he was under guard. Gaius was sitting on a large stone about ten feet away. He stood up and drew out his sword as he slowly stepped closer. Daniel kept a wary eye on the dangerous man as he approached. He took a protective stance over Janet.

Smiling coldly Gaius stood over the pair. Daniel tensed every muscle even though he knew he'd quickly lose any fight against the armed warrior. The man still wore Daniel's stolen gun on its holster around his hip, although Daniel doubted he'd figured out how it worked. Gaius lazily brought the tip of the razor sharp sword over Janet as she still slept. Snarling angrily Daniel lashed out and grabbed the sword with his bare hand.

'I could take your fingers off.' Gauis chuckled.

'You don't have to threaten us to teach me that you have all the power.'

'I know. Besides if I do take your fingers, what good will you be as a doctor?'

Daniel didn't answer, he just stared spitefully at his captor. Gaius slowly withdrew his sword from Daniel's grip without causing any damage. He sheathed the weapon and put his hands on his hips as though he was considering what to do next. Daniel continued to act like an abused dog that wanted to bite his master but knew that it would only end in a beating.

'Relax, Dr. Jackson, I'm not going to hurt her. In fact you should be thanking me right now for ensuring that she stays untouched by anyone beyond yourself.'

'Thank you.' Daniel said dryly.

'Now, now. Say it like you mean it or I'll change my mind.'

'No, she's mine...'

'Now you're just lying.'

'Gaius...'

'You don't really think that our laws apply to you, do you?' Gaius interrupted. 'I may not know your culture, but I can see in your every motion that you hold this woman as an equal. You don't own her anymore than I own the wind.'

'So, the other night...that was all for show?'

'In a way. Don't mistake me for a fool, Doctor. My friends do not have the kind of open mind that I have, they can not conceive any other way than the one they were taught. I felt the best way to keep your female pure would be to show them that she is simply unavailable. Even to me. I was also testing you.'

'I hope I passed.' Daniel hissed angrily.

'Indeed, you did. Very quick thinking with the tattoo, although we mark our women with a branding iron.'

'You're disgusting.'

'I could say the same of you, lowering yourself to the statue of a woman.' Gaius shrugged. 'Once again you should be thanking me. What I really wanted to see was if you'd brand her yourself to spare her a...violent night. However, I decided that your quick thinking should be rewarded.'

'Why the game?'

'I have a lot riding on you, Dr. Jackson. I've abandoned my post, pulled my spies from the city, all to deliver you to our front lines. I could lose my status, possibly my freedom, if you prove to be a poor investment.'

Daniel's mind raced to try and find a way to make Gaius reconsider keeping them as captives. From what little he had learned of the man he was willing to bet that he wasn't one to kill off handily. Daniel took a deep breath, trying to settle his nauseous stomach. He wasn't sure if it was his infection or the cold look on Gaius's face that was causing the delicate organ to twist painfully.

'Gaius, I am not the great healer that you think I am.'

'Don't be so modest.' Gaius grinned. 'Eight hours ago you were on the brink of death, and now here we are speaking to one another as though nothing had occurred.'

'I just happened to have some medicine...'

'And you will make it work for us.'

'Do you...' Daniel hesitated. 'Do you know that we are not from your world.'

'I already told you that I'm not a fool, Dr. Jackson.' Gaius smiled. 'I know you are from a distant world, one beyond the great ring.'

'Okay, and you must realize that medicine isn't our only advance.'

'I've noticed.' Gaius nodded and pulled the gun out. 'This looks like a weapon. I will be giving it to Jahn as a gift, and you can show him how it works. You also had a device that squawked in gibberish.'

'A radio.'

'Whatever, I threw it in the river. It was most annoying.'

'Gaius, my friends they will be looking for us, and I assure you that they will find us. You must know that they can over power you.'

'They will not find you.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'Because I can hear the lie in your voice.' Gaius replied. 'You do not believe you will be found which is why you are trying to talk me into letting you leave.'

'I'm just trying to do what is best for everyone.'

'Alright, you can go.'

'Wha...'

'You may go, but the woman stays with us.'

'No.'

'She is the cost of your freedom. I must return with something, and she is a beautiful creature. So go, travel towards the rising sun, that will take you back to the Andiran city.'

'You know full well that I'm not leaving here without her.'

'I do.' Gaius mocked. 'However, now I can honestly say that the choice to stay is your own.'

'Will that help you sleep at night?'

'I sleep just fine, Dr. Jackson. I just happen to be on watch duty at the moment.'

Daniel sighed in frustration. Gaius was clever and was entertained by offering Daniel options he couldn't take. Daniel looked down on Janet who was still locked in sleep. He cursed himself once again for blindly throwing her into this situation. If he had taking his nose out of the past and tried to learn the present of this planet none of this would have happened. Daniel turned his attention back to Gaius.

'Please, Gaius...this isn't our war.' Daniel begged. 'I came here to learn about your past, not change your future. We are not allowed to interfere in your affairs.'

'And yet you saved General Ilis's life. Was that not 'interfering'?'

'I didn't know he was a General at the time, I had no idea there was even a fight going on.'

'If I send you back to the city will you kill him? Undo the 'damage' you've done?'

Daniel didn't answer right away. He wanted to say 'yes', but he knew that the cunning man would see right through that lie. When Daniel said nothing Gaius's expression turned to one of disgust.

'I thought not.' Gaius snarled. 'You will prove yourself to Jahn upon our arrival, you will tend to the men injured in our cause with the same skill and care as General Ilis.'

'And if I don't...or can't?'

'_Don't _mistake me for a decent man, Dr. Jackson.' Gaius growled dangerously. 'Fail me, and I will rape and slaughter both you and your woman, and if you are lucky I won't let the rest of my men abuse you two before slitting your throats and drinking the crimson river. Do we understand each other, Dr. Jackson?'

'All to well...unfortunately.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Daniel growled and noisily panted for breath in rhythm. Sweat rolled down his skin and stung his eyes as he pushed harder.

"Had enough yet?" Janet teased.

"Nearly."

With his muscles straining to the point of shaking Daniel managed to complete one last push up before collapsing. Janet had been perched on his back to make the exercise more difficult. She hopped off and offered him the tin cup filled with water. Daniel rolled over onto his back and took a moment to catch his breath before sitting up to accept the drink.

It had been three weeks since he'd been near death with the liver infection. After nearly a week of sleeping and then another one of simply being penned up in the cart the pair were both near insanity from sheer boredom. Exercise not long gave them something to do, but kept them from becoming increasingly weak from the increasingly lengthy captivity.

When Daniel was finished with the water Janet sat with her back against the side of their enclosure. Daniel did the same on the opposite wall and when Janet lifted up her bare feet Daniel placed his soles against Janet's. Using each other for resistance they made motions like they were riding a bicyle.

"Tell me again what this particular exercise prevents?" Daniel asked casually.

"Deep vein thrombosis."

"Sounds bad."

"Very. When you sit for long periods of time your blood can actually start to form clots, if one breaks free and gets stuck in an artery you can lose the affected limb. If it gets into the brain, heart, or lungs it can quickly prove fatal."

"Not good, better pedal faster." Daniel chuckled.

"I think we're safe. But people have died after really long car or plane rides from it."

"Speaking of 'really long rides', Barin wasn't kidding when he said the front lines were far from the city."

"It's been almost a month, hasn't it."

"At least." Daniel sighed.

"They aren't going to find us, Daniel."

"I haven't given up entirely on that. If I know Jack, and sometimes I think I do, he'll tear the entire planet apart if he has to."

"It's not often that any SG team makes it this far from the Gate."

"No, we always try and stick fairly close, which until now used to really irritate me. I mean even within the US there is a vast culture difference as you move from East to West, North to South."

"You said 'until now'?"

"I think I've had enough of the culture beyond this particular Gate." Daniel smiled. "Although oddly enough Gaius is fully aware of the Gate and the fact that it travels to other worlds."

"Isn't that a little strange for a non technology based planet?"

"It's a little strange for any planet. We very rarely come across anyone who uses the Gate for anything other than a glorified lawn ornament."

"Do you think the war is over the Gate?"

"I don't know, Gaius won't talk about it. However, it certainly wouldn't be the first war over the Gate we've encountered."

Having had enough of the bicycling for now Janet brought her feet back down. Daniel hunted out Janet's old t-shirt and poured some water on it and used it to clean some of the sweat off. Gaius was nice enough to allow them access to any of the water sources that they stopped near so staying clean hadn't been too much of an issue.

Leaning back against the wooden wall Daniel spent a few minutes staring at the ceiling. In the weeks since their abduction there hadn't been even a single good chance at escape. Now they were so far from the Gate that even if they did get away they'd be forced to live off the land for months while they tried to find their way back, if they even could. Without a good sense of which direction to guide them they could end up further and further from the Gate.

"Thinking about how to get out of this?" Janet asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Your eyebrows knit together when you're trying to figure out the impossible."

"No wonder I always loose at poker." Daniel smiled. "However, it's not impossible, I just can't think of a good way to do it at the moment."

"How long do you think we'd last out there with no food source, no direction to travel, no allies?"

"Don't go bringing logic into this."

"Sorry." Janet smiled. "I know you've been actively avoiding this, but I think the best thing we can do with our time is start training you to be a doctor."

"Janet, I honestly don't think I can do it."

"I'll make a deal with you, I'll teach you whatever I can and you teach me as much of the language as you can."

"You want to learn the language?"

"I think I should at least try. It's dangerous for me to have no idea what anyone's talking about, and if this is going to be our new lives we both need to adapt."

"This is not going to be our life." Daniel said firmly. "We're going to get home."

"Don't get me wrong, Daniel, I haven't given up on going home. However, the alternative is a reality we might have to deal with, might as well be as prepared as we can be."

Daniel stared at Janet for a moment. She looked like she was on the verge of a panic attack. She had been doing such a wonderful job of not showing any fear that Daniel had started to take it for granted that she truly was fearless. At first she may have even been unafraid, but the further they got from the Gate the lower their chances of being found became. Daniel hadn't given a second's worth of thought to living the rest of his life in captivity, but it was clear that Janet had.

"'Kais', means 'hello'."

"Kais." Janet repeated.

"'Tak' is 'yes', 'ni' is 'no'."

"Tak, ni."

"'Taris mi, A taken sprok tu labheir'." Daniel said and encouraged Janet to repeat it.

"Taris mi...um..."

"'A'"

"Taris mi, A taken sprok tu labheir." Janet managed. "What does that mean?"

"'Forgive me, I do not speak your language.'"

"A little ironic that I'd be saying in their language, but that one may come in handy."

"It's always a good start." Daniel agreed.

Janet moved to sit closer to Daniel. He gave her an odd look as she reached out to touch him. He didn't stop her as she traced a vaguely triangular shape on his upper abdomen and lower ribs on his right side. Just as she had repeated his words Janet encouraged Daniel to trace out the pattern she had placed on his skin.

"As I'm sure you know from your recent brush with hepatitis, this is the liver."

"Sounds about right."

"Any stab wounds between here and here," Janet drew a box over the center of Daniel's liver "are going to be one hundred percent fatal."

"Fatal?"

"You don't have the skills, and I don't have the tools to fix any major arterial or venous bleeds out in the field and the hepatic system runs right through here. You'll know one of these wounds when you see it, the blood will be very dark, almost black."

"It turns my stomach just thinking about it."

"No vomiting or passing out in the OR." Janet chuckled. "In med school anyone who did either of those things had to buy a round of beer for everyone after surgery."

"I have a feeling I'm going to owe you a lot of beer."

Janet smiled brightly and Daniel suddenly found his heart beating a little harder. He realized he'd never spent much time just talking with her. He was usually near death or comatose anytime they spent any kind of time together. Despite their situation he was enjoying her company more with each passing day. Daniel jolted as Janet's fingertips traced across his skin once again.

"I'm sorry." Janet apologized as she pulled back. "Did that hurt?"

"No, no, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"I see."

"I'm...uh...having trouble focusing, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I understand." Janet looked down at the floor. "I'm having a little trouble focusing myself."

Daniel froze at the tone in Janet's voice, at the unspoken message that lay between their words. After a moment's hesitation he reached out and brushed her cheek so that she'd look up at him again. Janet brought her dark up to meet his light ones. She forced a brave smile despite the fact that he could hear that she was breathing quick and shallow.

'You never fail to amaze me, you have such a beautiful soul.' Daniel said softly in the alien tongue.

"Why do I get the feeling I should be blushing?" Janet as she flushed.

"Because..."

Daniel was interrupted as the carriage came to sudden halt. Janet looked around anxiously. Now that the noise from the hooves had stopped they could suddenly hear voices and noises of a large group of people. When the door opened to let in a blinding mid afternoon light Daniel instantly put himself between Janet and the door. Gaius jumped up into the carriage instead of asking them to come out like usual. Daniel pressed his back against Janet as if it could help shield her from Gaius's intentions.

'Gaius, what is going o...'

Gaius lashed out as quickly as a snake and back handed Daniel with considerable force. He reached down and grabbed a fist full of Daniel's hair and hauled him to his feet. Janet jumped to her feet to defend Daniel from the sudden violent treatment. Gaius was to quick and tangled his free hand in her hair as well.

"Daniel!"

"Janet!" Daniel cried. 'Gaius, please, don't...'

With surprising force Gaius used his hold on Daniel to jerk his head back hard enough to almost throw him off balance. Gaius put his lips up against Daniel's ear.

'You are not to use my name again until given permission to do so.' Gaius hissed.

Before Daniel could react or even respond to the demand Gaius pitched him forward and released him with a shove. Thrown through the door Daniel hit the ground hard. As he tried to get back to his feet several men grabbed him. Daniel heard Janet cry out in pain and turned on the men holding him.

Fighting for freedom he managed to land several decent blows. However he was simply far too out numbered and eventually his wrists were tied behind his back. Brought to his knees by a knee to the stomach Daniel gasped for breath. Gaius still had his hold on Janet and was forcing her to step forward. She looked ready to murder, but the man holding her was simply too strong to be fought against.

'Ezra!' Gaius barked.

A middle aged woman stepped into the chaos. She looked out of place in her deep blue dress with black lacing down the front. Coming up to Gaius she gave him a shallow bow. He shoved Janet into her arms.

'Clean her up, give her something descent to wear.'

'Yes, Lord Gaius.' Ezra said meekly.

"Daniel..."

'Please, child,' Ezra said softly 'come with me quickly.'

"It will be okay," Daniel assured "go with her."

Janet simply nodded and allowed Ezra to lead her away. Daniel watched her go, fearing it may be the last he was going to see of her. Gaius stepped into his line of sight and shook his head sadly. He reached down and once again used Daniel's hair as a purchase to get him to his feet.

'Your ridiculous love for that creature is going to be your downfall.' Gaius smiled brightly. 'Now then, behave yourself and I'll see to it that she stays safe.'

Not having very many options Daniel nodded. Gaius took Daniel by the upper arm and marched him through the camp like the prisoner he was. Stealing a few glances around Daniel found himself in a small city build of tents. Men wearing a multitude of outfits from full leather armor to practically nothing at all roamed the area. The whole place had the feel like it could be packed up in a couple of hours and be on the move.

All of the men moved out of Gaius's way and gave him slight bows of respect. Gaius didn't even acknowledge them as he made his way purposefully through the crowd. When they came to an area that held several large ornate tents Gaius led Daniel up to the largest one and stopped. A blond man standing outside the tent smiled broadly.

'Gaius, back early from your mission with a gift?' The man grinned.

'Yes, Yolin, please inform Lord Jahn of my arrival.'

'He will be pleased, he has missed you.'

Daniel could feel Gaius relax a bit. It was clear that he had been uncertain how he was going to be greeted. Yolin disappeared for a moment before returning and bidding them to enter. Gaius removed his boots, but Daniel didn't have any shoes to be removed. Daniel didn't offer any fight as they stepped into the large tent. Once inside Daniel was quickly forced to his knees.

The inside was amazingly luxurious. The floor was covered in soft animal hides and the walls with colorful banners. There was more than one room to the enclosure with beaded curtains dividing them. The main room was dominated by a throne made of bone, sinew, and animal fur. A man with a long silver mane of hair sat in the throne with a look of relief on his face.

'Gaius, I so hoped you would return early and safely. I apologize for sending you away in anger.'

'The fault was mine, my Lord.'

'Let us forgive the past. What news do you bring? And who is this young buck?'

'I fear my news is not all good. General Ilis still lives. I pierced him through the stomach, normally a mortal wound, to let his people watch him die slowly like a dog. However, his life was saved by a healer of great skill.'

'And might you be that healer?' Jahn asked Daniel directly.

Daniel's blood flashed to ice. He was fairly certain that he couldn't keep this lie going for very much longer. Eventually he was going to be asked to perform some great medical feat. Gaius reminded Daniel of the talk they'd had about proving himself by reached down and gently brushing his across the back of Daniel's neck as though drawing a knife across it. Daniel sighed heavily before looking back up at Jahn.

'I am.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

'Hurry along, Child.'

'Forgive me, I don't speak your language.' Janet recited the only full sentence she knew.

'Don't be foolish.'

"I'm sorry, I don't understand you."

'Poor thing,' Ezra sighed 'you must be so frightened. I wish I could tell you everything is going to be alright, however the way Lord Gaius was treating your Master I do fear for you.'

Janet just shook head head sadly. Ezra forced a smile and continued to lead her away in silence. They walked away from the main camp on the plains towards the near by edge of the forest where a large man stood on guard like a statue. Mixed in the shelter of the trees was another small collection of tents. Several women who were working on various tasked looked up at the new comers. A young woman in a red dress stepped out of the largest tent and approached them.

'Who is this, Mother Ezra?'

'I am not sure, Ina. She belongs to one of Gaius's captives.'

'Poor, dear.' The woman clucked. 'Sister, why are you dressed like a man?'

"I don't understand you." Janet repeated.

'Such strange talk.' Ina inspected Janet for a moment. 'She's beautiful, looks very healthy.'

'Gaius wants us to clean her, give her something more appropriate to wear.'

'I bet he does.' Ina huffed.

'Now then, Child, remember your place.'

'Yes, Mother Ezra.'

"Please, I just want to get back to Daniel." Janet said pointing back towards the camp.

'I don't know what you want.' Ina sighed. 'But it wouldn't matter even if I did. You're with us now, Sister.'

"I don't have time for this." Janet insisted. "If they ask Daniel to heal someone and I'm not there to guide him through it they are going to kill him."

Ina and Ezra just looked at one another and shook their heads sadly. Janet knew it was useless to try and argue or explain, but she couldn't help herself. Ina held her hand out for Janet to take and with a sigh of resignation Janet accepted the offer. Ina smiled brightly and lead her off into the forest behind the tents.

A few hundred yards from the tents was a large crystal clear pond that was lined with large flat stones. A large collection of glass bottles with various coloured liquids sat on the edge of the water. Ina gestured towards the pond and made a motion for Janet to take her clothing off.

"No...um...ni." Janet shook her head.

'If you will not do this willingly Gaius will have one his men force you.'

"That sounded like a threat."

'Please, bath in the pool, we are alone and safe here.'

Janet looked around the dense forest and thought briefly about bolting. With no where to run to Janet reconsidered. Ina once again pressed that she get in the water. Not seeing a better option at the moment Janet stepped into the water fully clothed.

'Well, I guess that's a start.' Ina chuckled.

Ina picked up one of the bottles and handed it to Janet. The lavender odor coming from the liquid inside was calming. As much as she hated to admit it Janet knew that being truly clean would make her feel worlds better. Breaking down Janet dipped beneath the surface to get her hair wet so that she could lather the soap into it.

Once she was as clean as she felt she was going to get Janet crawled back out onto the stones. Ina waited a moment before shrugging and leading Janet back towards the camp. By this time word had spread that there was a stranger among them and a small crowd had gathered. The women chatted to one another until Ezra spoke up and sent them back to their tasks.

'Ina, why is she still wearing those clothes?' Ezra asked.

'She wouldn't remove them.'

'Bring her inside, she must change.'

"Please, I need to get back to Daniel." Janet repeated uselessly.

Ezra and Ina ignored Janet's nonsensical babbling and brought her inside the largest tent. Inside the floor was completely covered in thick animal furs. A small shallow pan of water at the entrance kept them from tracking in dirt. There were several beds made of bone and hides along the walls. In the far corner was a large wooden chest.

Ezra went over to the chest and opened it. After searching for a moment she pulled out a long deep sapphire blue dress with black accents. She brought it over to Janet and held it up, eying it to see if it would fit. Satisfied she motioned for Janet to take off the uniform she wore.

"No...ni. I'd really rather not."

'You don't have a choice, Child.' Ezra said softly.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Janet guessed the translation.

After looking around again for an escape Janet sighed. Grabbing the corners of Daniel's wet black cotton shirt she peeled it off. She could hear Ina gasp sharply, but she didn't know why. Ina stepped up and turned Janet around so that Ezra could see her back as well.

'By the starts, look at her back.' Ina breathed. 'It's flawless.'

'Her male must have some other way of punishing her.'

'Or perhaps he treats her well.'

'If he truly cared for her he would have used his right to kill her when he was first captured. Now that he has brought her this far it is no longer his choice.' Ezra said coldly.

Ezra shook the dress out in hopes that Janet would take the hint and change into it faster. The royal blue dress fit like it had been made for her, but she still felt awkward wearing it. Ina stepped up and pulled the bodice lacing tighter before retying the silk into a bow. The black straps of the dress went up around her neck. The back of the dress plunged well below her shoulder blades, and the loosely flared skirt brushed the tops of her bare feet.

"Sam would never let me hear the end of it if she saw me like this." Janet muttered bitterly.

Ezra went over to a small wooden desk and brought over a brush to pull the tangles out of Janet's long hair. As her hair dried it started to curl slightly at the ends. Ezra retrieved a tiny stone container that held a turquoise colored dust in it. With a small brush she highlighted above Janet's eyes with it. Janet glared at the pair spitefully as they admired their work.

'She cleans up well.' Ina approved.

'I need to return her to Gaius.'

'Must you?'

'It will only cause us more grief if I do not. She is a stranger, she is not one of us.'

'Yes, Mother Ezra.'

'Come, Child.' Ezra said to Janet.

This time when Ezra held out her hand Janet took it instantly. She had the feeling that now that she was dressed for the part that they'd be taking her back. When Ezra got to the edge of the forest two of Giaus's men were waiting. They knew better than to have come into the camp to retrieve the captive.

'We will take her from here.'

'On who's authority?' Ezra demanded.

'Lord Gaius himself.'

'Very well.' Ezra turned to Janet and kissed her cheek. 'Good luck my Child. Remember this is only our first world, a better one lays beyond.'

"Thank you, I guess." Janet replied.

Janet peacefully walked between the two men as they made their way back to the main camp. Halfway through into the camp the two men came to a stop. They reached out and stopped Janet as well, she turned to look at them but they said nothing. Janet was about to try and ask them what was happening when suddenly a blood curdling scream tore through the air followed by the sounds of a crowd laughing before the cry of agony repeated itself.

"Daniel!"

Trying to rush forward Janet found herself being held back. Daniel wailed again and started chattering in the strange language in what sounded like a desperate pleading tone. His voice was left unheard by the cheering men as he cried out again. Janet couldn't see what was going on, everything was happening on the far side of camp, but Daniel's voice carried.

'It is not proper for a woman to see what is happening, but Gaius wanted you to hear your Master's pain.'

"Daniel!" Janet called out again. "Daniel!"

The horrifying sounds continued and Janet could only imagine what they were doing to him. Tears traced down her face as Daniel's voice became raw. She fought against the men holding her until she was exhausted. She hadn't even noticed that Daniel had gone silent. Gaius stepped into view with a broad grin on his face.

'How did she take it?' Gaius asked.

'You would think we had been torturing her.' One of the men chuckled.

'Wonderful.' Gaius nodded. 'I will take her from here.'

"Stay away from me!" Janet snarled.

'I like her.' Gaius approved. 'We've beaten all the fire out of our women, they have no more spark like this one.'

Gaius grabbed Janet's upper arm and forced her along through the camp. When they came to a medium sized square tent Gaius brought her to a halt. There were two armed men guarding the flap of the entrance that greeted Gaius respectfully. He pulled Janet closer and bit down gently on her ear before shoving her into the tent.

Janet whipped around to face the split in the tent cloth fearing that Gaius was going to follow her. With her heart racing it took her a full five minutes to realize that he wasn't going to join her. Convinced Daniel had been slowly slaughtered at Gaius's hand she wasn't even interested in her new surroundings. She settled down on the fur floor on her knees. Janet closed her eyes and allowed more tears to slip down her face.

A low moan of pain caused Janet to jump to her feet. She turned around and gasped sharply. Against the far wall Daniel was laying on one of the bone and fur beds. His chest was heaving with each labored breath. He ground his teeth together and growled in a mixture of pain and anger. He had been washed down as well and fitted with a white shirt and a pair of deep brown leather pants.

"Daniel?"

"Janet?" Daniel replied weakly.

"I'm here." Janet said softly.

Janet stepped up and carefully sat down on the edge of the bed. Daniel swallowed hard and looked up at Janet. He forced a brave smile, but winched in pain as he did so. He was still panting heavily in pain. Janet reached out and ran her hand through his hair.

"Daniel, what did they do to you?"

"Punishment for saving the General's life." Daniel replied ruefully.

Daniel lifted up his arm and displayed a set of nasty marks that ran down the underside of his forearm. Janet critically inspected the gory fourteen diagonal lines that marred his skin. Each one was a four inch long, half inch wide strip of missing skin. They were surrounded by red, angry skin. His wrist and elbow had bruised skin where he'd fought against the restraint that held his arm in place.

"Are these burns?" Janet asked.

"Yes." Daniel replied through his teeth. "Hot metal."

"They knew what they were doing." Janet sighed.

"What?"

"These are full depth second degree burns, the most painful. A few degrees hotter and you'd have third degrees that ruin the pain sensors."

"Nice to know I was in the hand of artists." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"I wish I had my tackle box, I could ease some of the pain."

"It makes me feel better to know you haven't been hurt."

Janet smiled and stroked at Daniel's hair again. He closed his eyes and worked on calming his rapid shallow breathing. Janet looked around and spied a bucket of water. She walked over to it and tore one of the cotton banners down off the tent wall. Dipping the cloth in the cool water she brought it over and very carefully wrapped Daniel's arm with it. Daniel groaned in relief and relaxed a bit.

"Better?"

"Much."

"I'm afraid those marks are going to scar."

"That's the point. Their standard punishment is thirteen scars to brand the person a traitor for life and steal his luck."

"But there are fourteen marks."

"Well...no one wants an unlucky doctor working on them."

Janet couldn't help but chuckle. Daniel smiled brightly and reached up to brush away the tracks from her previous tears.

"You look tired." Daniel said softly.

"Exhausted." Janet admitted.

"We're safe tonight. Get some sleep."

Daniel pulled on Janet's wrist to get her to lay down. She was extremely grateful that he hadn't mentioned the revealing dress, she really didn't want to talk about it. As she laid down next to him she discovered that the fur bed was amazingly comfortable. Particularly when compared to the hard wooden floor she'd been sleeping on.

Having trouble keeping her eyes open Janet laid on her side next to Daniel. Laying on his back he put his uninjured arm under Janet's head so she use it as a pillow. He seemed unsure where to put his hand so she took in and laid it against her stomach. Daniel pulled at the edge of a large fur blanket and covered them both with it. Nestled in the warm fur Janet closed her eyes. Daniel chuckled softly.

"What so funny?" Janet asked sleepily.

"I think the fourteenth mark worked."

"Why do you say that?"

"Suddenly I'm not feeling so unlucky."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It was well past midnight, but Daniel was wide awake with the exception of his right arm which had fallen asleep long ago. He had decided against retrieving his arm from under Janet's head in fear of waking her. Her breath brushed across his skin as she slumbered peacefully. Daniel closed his eyes and tried to match the slow rhythm of her breathing.

The angry burn marks on Daniel's left arm throbbed painful, although that wasn't what was keeping him awake. Now that they were in the lion's den it was only a matter of time before he got them killed. His blood flashed to ice when he realized that he'd probably be the only one to suffer death. In a culture where women were property she would just be given to someone else.

Guilt gnawed at his already sour stomach. Janet stirred in her sleep, pressing harder against his side as she unconsciously sought warmth. The contact added a new stress to Daniel's already racing thoughts. As his doctor she'd had her hands on him for years, however as the weeks past something about the quality of her touch had changed. Once again his heart raced just thinking about it.

Daniel tried to piece together the moment when their friendship started to blur and cross into something more. It wasn't even clear to him if that line had actually been crossed yet or not. All he knew at the moment was that for the first time since Sha're's death he had something on his mind other than work or revenge. Daniel reached up with his free hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not the time nor the place to be having such thoughts. He needed to concentrate on what he was going to do to get them home.

Outside some distant voices started calling to one another. Daniel tensed as the sounds grew louder. Even though the words were not clear the panicked edge to the voice was. It wasn't long before there was a good deal of commotion splinting the once peaceful night air. When he could hear that at least some of the chaos was coming their way Daniel made the decision to Janet.

"Janet..."

"What's happening?" Janet asked the moment she jerked awake.

"I don't kno..."

Before Daniel could finish the tent flap was ripped back. Gaius stood in the entranceway with a torch in his hand. He didn't have his usual calm manner about him, in fact he looked on the edge of panic. Daniel and Janet both sat up, but made no motion to get out of bed.

'Doctor, quick, a party has returned and one is gravely wounded.'

"Daniel?" Janet asked quietly.

"It looks like I have a patient."

When Daniel got up to leave Janet followed him. He was just about to turn and tell her to stay behind when Gaius reached out and took his wrist to haul him out of the tent faster. Daniel growled in pain as Gaius wrapped his hand around the burns and bruises on his wrist. In the rush to get Daniel to the dying man no one thought to stop Janet from tagging along.

Gaius dragged Daniel to the outside edge of the camp where a large tent was set up. The inside of this one was not like the soft word they'd just come from. Rather than fur the floor was simply hard packed dirt, turned concrete from blood seeping into the soil. The stench of it alone was almost enough to cause Daniel to completely lose his nerve.

The side walls were lined in bone and cloth beds where men lay recovering or dying. In the back corner was a wooden table, dark with dried blood. Four men were tying a fourth down to the table as he fought madly against them in a delirious haze. Sticking from his chest was a thick arrow shaft adorned with bright feathers. Sweat drenched the man's skin and blood seeped from his lips as he tried to cry out.

"This doesn't look so bad." Janet noted seriously.

"Janet, there's an arrow in his chest."

"You'll make a good medic yet, Dr. Jackson." Janet teased. "The fight in him tells me he's stable. The arrow is preventing his lung from collapsing."

"But what happens when we take it out?"

Daniel didn't get to hear the answer to his question. Gaius shoved him towards the table that held the panicking victim. Gaius barked some orders and the four men backed away, one of them brought Janet's medical tackle box out and placed it on the end of the table by the man's feet. One of the men glared at Janet spitefully.

'What is that woman doing here?' He demanded.

'She's mine, I've trained her as my assistant.'

'She's bad luck!' The man cried. 'Get rid of her!'

'I need her.' Daniel insisted to Gaius directly. 'He'll die if I'm forced to work alone.'

'Fine.' Gaius growled. 'However she is not to touch him, the penalties for a woman touching a man without his permission are strict.'

"Janet, you can stay, but don't touch him. I've told them you're my assistant."

Janet nodded. The man on the table arched his back as more blood rose to his lips. One of the men brought over a bucket of water and a rag. Daniel instantly used it to remove some of the sweat from the man's face, knowing that he'd always been grateful for the same treatment when injured. Daniel's patient stopped trying to cry out, but his eyes were still wide with fear.

"In the movies I'd snap off the fletch and push the arrow through the other side."

"Yeah, well in the movies your patient is only bleeding Karo Syrup." Janet replied. "No, we're going to just yank it out the way it went in. Give me some orders and I'll get the supplies you need."

"Right." Daniel nodded thoughtfully. "Go and get me whatever magic wand it is I'll need to keep this man alive so that his friends don't take his death out on us."

"Yes, Sir." Janet nodded.

For the first time Daniel was truly grateful for the language barrier. Janet opened up the tackle box and tossed a pair of latex gloves at Daniel for him to put on. She brought over a small collection of tools and supplies. After putting on the gloves Daniel tried to look useful by cleaning up the blood around the arrow shaft. Another man entered the tent, looking like he'd just been woken. He rushed up to Gaius.

'Lord Gaius, you can't seriously let this stranger tend to him!'

'Quiet, Tao! Every man to ever have a deep chest wound has died under your care.'

'The lungs can not be healed. I am sorry for...'

'I said silence!'

'This isn't right, these men are my responsibility...'

"Daniel!" Janet snapped. "Pay attention."

"I'm sorry, Janet." Daniel stopped listening to the men argue. "What do I do?"

"Pull the arrow out fast, and as close to the angle it went in as possible."

Swallowing hard Daniel reached out to take the arrow shaft, trying to look like he knew what he was doing. Once he had his hand around the arrow he placed the other against the man's chest. After a deep breath Daniel put his adrenaline augmented strength into tearing the arrow from its gory place. The man thrashed and gurgled blood as Daniel yanked the arrow out in one smooth motion. Blood made frothy from the air in the man's lungs erupted from the now open wound.

'Lord Gaius, he's torturing him!' Tao cried. 'Let him die with dignity!'

'Enough, Tao!'

"Apply pressure with this." Janet handed Daniel a thick gaze pad.

Daniel pushed the gaze against the wound that was making a distressing sucking sound. While he did that Janet opened up a sterile packaging. She held the package out to Daniel without touching the contents herself. It looked like a plastic patch with a large flap sticking out of the middle. Keeping one hand on the gauze he lifted up the offered object.

"What is this." Daniel asked, but didn't add the inflection that would make it sound like a question.

"It's an Asherman chest seal, it is going to plug the sucking chest wound and automatically help vent the pleural space."

"I knew that." Daniel lied.

"Draw the gauze toward you to clean as much blood off and slap this down before too much blood slicks the skin."

'Lord Gaius,' Tao protested again 'this female is a witch! She is chattering harmful spells.'

'Hanmel, remove Tao.'

Daniel wasn't paying attention to Gaius and the local healer this time. He had all his concentration poured into getting the patch onto the wound. There was nothing he could do about the way his hands were shaking as he made the difficult maneuver to get the chest seal in clean skin while the wound still bled.

"Good job, Daniel."

"I should clean the blood off."

Janet nodded in agreement to the flat question and pretended it was another order to go to the tackle box. Daniel used the bucket of water and the rag to remove as much of the blood from the man's chest and lips. He didn't look any better than when Daniel started, if anything there was now a bluish cast to his lips as he panted rapidly. Janet silently handed Daniel a stethoscope which he put on and hesitantly place on the man's chest.

"His heart is going a million miles an hour." Daniel reported.

"I need a real number, Daniel. Count for ten seconds, multiply by six."

"210."

"Damn it. Listen to both lungs."

"I don't hear anything on the injured."

"Shit." Janet growled. "I need more orders."

"Janet, you're doing a great job so far. Just tell me what to do, we'll save this one."

Janet nodded once more and went back to the tackle box and rummaged around in it. When she came back she was holding a needle that looked more suited for use on a horse. With a hopeless look on her face Janet handed him the giant needle. He took it and looked back at his struggling patient.

"Push slowly until you first stop feeling resistance."

"Where..."

Janet reached up on herself and pretended to scratch a spot on her chest. He memorized the spot she was touching and translated it to the man. Daniel didn't know it but his patient had a complication known as a tension pneumothorax. The needle needed to go into the second intercostal space along the mid-clavicular line. The trick that took years of schooling was not letting the needle go too deep and puncture the lung or not deep enough and therefore not letting the air escape.

Daniel held his own breath and slowly inserted the needle into the man's flesh. He did not take the new procedure well and writhed in agony under Daniel's hand. With his stomach churning Daniel continued to force the needle deeper. He couldn't tell if he was getting it right or not. Suddenly Janet cleared her throat, Daniel took it as a sign and stopped pushing. After glance at Janet he drew the plunger. The syringe filled with air at first and then blood.

Janet put her hand out for Daniel to give the needle back. He pulled it out swiftly and handed it over. When Janet handed him a piece of occlusive dressing it didn't take any imagination to figure out what to do with it and he placed it over the needle puncture wound. Janet got a new needle and filled it with a liquid medication. Giving it to Daniel she scratched her exposed upper arm. Daniel injected the antibiotic.

"All done." Daniel asked.

"All done." Janet confirmed.

'Gaius, I've done all I can for him. Keep him comfortable, let him rest.'

Gaius stepped forward and looked down on the man. Daniel was surprised by how much better he looked, even the colour was returning to his lips. Gaius reached down and gently touched his forehead. He turned to Daniel with a worried expression.

'Is he going to live?'

'He has a good chance.' Daniel replied even though he didn't know.

'Thank you.' Gaius said sincerely.

'Um...I didn't really have a choice.'

'I know, but this man is special to me.'

'Who is he?'

'One of my sons.'

Daniel was shocked to hear that he'd been trusted with one of Gaius's own children. Gaius's son closed his eyes and passed out. He was untied from the gory table and taken over to one of the beds to rest. Janet cringed as they simply picked the young man and transferred him. She nudged Daniel to go check and make sure his work hadn't been undone. As far as he could tell it hadn't been so he pulled off his bloody gloves.

Gaius stayed with his sleeping son and had two of the other men escort Daniel and Janet back to their own tent. Daniel stalked directly over to the bed and sat down before falling back. Feeling dizzy Daniel moaned pitifully. Janet came over and sat down next to him with a smile.

"Daniel, you did fabulous." Janet purred. "I think he's going to live."

"After all that he'd better." Daniel huffed.

"Come on, admit it."

"Admit what?"

"It's a rush saving a life."

"I can't tell...I was too terrified to know what was causing all the adrenaline."

Janet chuckled. Daniel knit his eyebrows together before open his eyes and looking up at Janet. She seemed completely unphased by what had just occurred. If anything she looked elated, proud of her new student. Daniel felt his heart starting to race again and feared that he may be flushing.

"Daniel?" Janet asked in concern. "You okay?"

"I honestly don't know."

Smiling brightly once again Janet leaned down and kissed Daniel's cheek. The spot where her lips had touched his skin burned with a pleasant fire. She stared at him, clearly waiting for him to say something, but he couldn't think of anything. She'd stolen his voice. Janet reached down and took the stethoscope that Daniel was still wearing off. She placed the ends in his ears once more and put the listening end over her chest and took a deep breath.

"Wha...what are you doing?" Daniel asked.

"You need to know what a healthy heart and a set of lungs sound like."

"I don't know if I'm up to playing doctor right now."

"Just close your eyes and listen."

Following orders he closed his eyes and listened to Janet breathing slowly. Daniel noticed that her heart was beating just as fast as his own. Janet moved the stethoscope around so that he could hear the air rushing in from different places. After a few minutes she removed the stethoscope from his ears and he opened his eyes.

"Remember that sound." Janet smiled.

"I'll will."

Janet smiled and put her hand on Daniel's chest. When she felt his heart thumping her cheeks flushed slightly. Daniel covered her hand with his own and sat up. Janet looked nervous which caused Daniel to pause. She pulled her hand away and wrapped her arms around herself as if she was cold.

"Janet?"

"Daniel...I know this isn't really the time or place, but...is something happening between us?"

"I don't know. My racing heart seems to think so."

"Mine too."

"I know...I heard."

Janet flushed again and smiled shyly. Daniel brought his hand up hesitantly and when Janet didn't pull away he carded his fingers into her dark lavender scented hair. Janet looked up at him expectantly. Deciding to take a chance Daniel leaned in for a gentle first kiss. After only a moments they broke off the soft kiss, but kept themselves just a few inches apart. A slight smile touched Daniel's lips.

"This goes against all the rules of doctor/patient relationships, doesn't it?" Daniel asked quietly.

"It's okay, we're both consenting adult doctors here."


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

NOTE from the PHOENIX: Okay, you've read the first page of this chapter already (most likely), but here now is the whole thing...

Chapter Nine.

"How's your arm?"

"Annoying, but I'm learning to ignore it." Daniel replied. "Sort of reminds me of Jack in that way."

Janet shook her head with a smile. She held out her hand in a silent request to see Daniel's arm. Carefully unwrapping the cotton cloth she inspected the angry red marks with a clinical eye. Her greatest concern was the risk of infection, however the open skin looked healthy.

"Am I going to live?" Daniel teased.

"It looks that way."

"Good to hear."

Daniel reached up with his uninjured hand and brushed Janet's cheek affectionately. Janet flushed, she still wasn't used to this kind of attention from him. The strange turn their relationship had taken was exhilarating, but under the circumstances more than a little awkward at the same time. Daniel picked up on her discomfort and pulled his hand away from her. Unsure of what to do Janet glanced at Daniel.

"I've seen that look before." Daniel said softly.

"What look?"

"It's hard to explain, I normally catch flashes of it when I wake up in the infirmary and you're there. It usually vanishes quickly."

"That's the 'I wish I could do more to help him, but I don't know how' look." Janet admitted. "Since we've met I've restarted your heart seven times, and yet I never felt that I could truly bring you back to life. When I've brought others back from the edge of death it's always brought them a new perspective on life, they tend to see it as a second chance. They enjoy the chance to continue on. You never have. You just haul yourself back to your feet and run back into the fight."

"Seven times? Did I ever even so much as say 'thank you'?"

"Not that I can recall."

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Daniel. It's just how you are. I have always just wished that I could help you realize that you deserve to enjoy life."

"I think I might be on my way, this past month has been the first time in more years than I care to count that I haven't been focused on revenge. Despite our captivity I have truly enjoyed out time together."

"So have I."

"Of course I'm also starting to think that you deserve better than me." Daniel teased.

Janet smiled and rolled her eyes. She shoved Daniel playfully and he retaliated by wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her up against him. Janet returned the embrace and closed her eyes with her head against his chest. Daniel nuzzled her and sighed deeply in contentment.

"Thank you, Janet, you truly have started my heart again."

"Anytime." Janet chuckled.

The pair was disturbed as a woman entered the tent meekly with a large tray of food. She set the metal plate down and bowed before scurrying away. Daniel crawled out of bed and brought the offering over. Janet picked up a piece of cut fruit and looked at Daniel.

"Do you always get fed this well by captors?"

"I don't usually get fed this well by people treating me as an honoured guest." Daniel admitted. "I suppose for the most part we've been treated well."

"'For the most part' is the key statement, we're still stuck here and I get the feeling we walk a fine line."

"Agreed."

As they finished up breakfast another visitor entered the tent. Gaius looked tired, but he was smiling. He walked up to Daniel and gave him a small velvet pouch. Accepting the gift Daniel opened the pouch and looked in at the small collection of gold coins inside.

'Gaius, what is this?'

'Have you never seen gold before?'

'Yes, but why?'

'For saving my son's life. He is doing well this morning, under the care of Tao he would not have lived the night.'

'I'm pleased to hear that, I really am, but gold isn't what I want.' Daniel gave the coins back to Gaius. 'I want to go home.'

'That is not something I can offer you.'

'Gaius, this isn't necessary. If this war could be ended you wouldn't need a doctor.'

'You don't understand.'

'No, I don't, explain it too me. Maybe we can help.'

'You have a purpose and you will serve it.' Gaius said stubbornly. 'Come, some of our other men require your skills.'

"Daniel, what's happening?" Janet asked.

"Looks like it's back to work."

Janet nodded and followed Daniel out of the tent. Gaius brought them back to the large tent that had been set up for the sick and injured. It had been hard to see how many men were there in the darkness of last night. In the daylight it was clear that this war was taking a heavy toll. The local doctor Tao was already there and he looked at Daniel and Janet sourly.

'I do not need or want their help.' Tao growled.

'I do not care what you want and you certainly do _need_ it.' Gaius snapped.

'At least get that woman out of here!'

'No.' Daniel growled. 'She stays with me.'

'She stays, Tao.' Gaius confirmed. 'She knows not to touch.'

'She will faint at the first sight of true gore.' Tao huffed.

'I assure you she will not.' Daniel countered.

'Tao, this is not open to discussion.' Gaius turned to Daniel. 'Help whoever you can.'

'I'll try.'

'If you need anything two of my men are standing outside.'

Gaius shot a dangerous look at Tao and the doctor did cower slightly. Once he was gone Daniel looked around at the thirty or so dying men laying on blankets of fur on the floor. He didn't even know where to start, but he could tell that Janet was already performing triage in her head. Tao walked up to Daniel and bared his teeth at him.

'You think you're so skill, why don't you save Telmek.'

'Which one is Telmek?'

'Back corner, you'll know him by the smell.'

Daniel didn't like the sound of that, but Tao had already turned his back on him. Sighing heavily Daniel wandered over to the back corner with Janet at his side. The man in question was separated from the others and Daniel instantly knew why. The stench of decay hung around him in a toxic cloud. If it wasn't for the slow rise and fall of his chest Daniel would swear he had been dead for days. A light blanket covered him, but Daniel was unsure if he wanted to remove it.

"Gas gangrene." Janet diagnosed instantly.

"Gangrene?"

"Yeah, that's a very distinctive smell, this particular form is caused by a bacterial infection and forms gases. Which is part of what you're smelling."

"Can we save him?"

"I don't know. Take the blanket off."

Daniel knelt down next to the sleeping man and pulled off the blanket. He hadn't thought it possible for the smell to get worse, but it did. His breath hissed over his teeth at the sight of the man's bright purple swollen lower leg. His foot had been wrapped in a cloth and Janet asked that Daniel remove this as well. Under the foot was mangled and eaten by infection. Janet looked it over with a critical eye before turning her attention to Daniel.

"Daniel, I know you don't want to hear this, but if he is going to survive the leg needs to come off at the knee."

"Wha...what?"

"Even in a modern clinic that would be the treatment. The gangrene is far too advanced to repair the tissue, and gas gangrene doesn't respond to antibiotics anyway. Wait any longer and it will spread through his blood and kill him."

"You don't really expect me to cut off his leg do you?"

"Only if you want him to live."

Daniel stared at Janet in horror, but her expression did not change. He looked back to Telmek and sighed heavily. After a few months of indecision Daniel reached out and shook Telmek awake. He didn't surface easily and when he did his face twisted in pain. Telmek looked up at Daniel in confusion.

'Telmek?'

'Y...yes.'

'My name is Daniel. I want to help you, however the only way you'll live is if we remove your leg. Even then I can't pro...'

'Anything, do anything. Please, I don't want to die.'

'Okay.' Daniel smiled sadly. 'I'll do everything I can.'

"What did he say?"

"He wants us to go ahead with the surgery. Do you think I can do it?"

"He'll die if you do nothing."

"That doesn't really answer my question." Daniel teased.

"You don't want to hear the answer."

"Fair enough. What do we need?"

"My kit has enough morphine to keep him passed out, as well as scalpels, and sutures. I don't have a knife strong enough to get through the knee."

"I'm sure Gaius's men do. I'll get it."

"Get some water and cloth as well. We also need a small fire, that torch on the post over there will have to do."

Daniel nodded and headed out to the front of the tent while Janet hunted down the rest of the supplies. Gaius's men hesitated to give Daniel a sharp knife, but in the end they agreed. He brought the knife along with a bucket of water and a bundle of cloth back over to Telmek. Janet already had a syringe full of morphine and handed it to Daniel.

"Alright, tie off the leg at the upper thigh to reduce as much blood loss as we can."

"Okay."

"You're going to cut up under the patella and then down through the joint so that you don' t have to saw through any bones and we'll have enough of a skin flap to close the wound. Around the knee is a large artery, that will need to be cauterized quickly. Start here..."

Janet reached out and put her hand on Daniel's knee where she wanted the first incision. It took Daniel three tries with the knife just to cut the skin, not because it wasn't sharp enough, but because he couldn't bring himself to push hard enough. Once through the skin Janet encouraged him to cut quickly through the mass of tendons and ligaments.

There was far more blood than Daniel had been expecting and the feel of cutting through living sinew was churning his stomach. Once the knife was through the joint it easily sliced through the rest of the tissue and skin and the rotting limb came free.

"Good job, Daniel."

"Janet...I'm going to be sick."

"Don't you dare."

"Right, sorry."

"It's okay, just don't think about it."

"Right."

Janet took the knife and went to hold it in the flame for a moment. When she came back she instructed Daniel on how to stop the artery from bleeding. It was more difficult to talk him through how to do stitches, but they managed. Once the wound was as closed as they could get it Daniel washed Telmek and himself off and wrapped the stump in a cloth. Daniel sat back and closed his eyes, panting for breath now that it was over.

'What have you done?' Tao horrified voice broke the silence.

Tao reached down to pull the cloth away from Telmek's leg. Without thinking Janet lashed out and grabbed his wrist to stop him. Tao's eyes widened with shock as he stared down at Janet's hand wrapped around his skin. Jerking back violently he pulled his hand back to strike her. Daniel reached up and took a hold of Tao's wrist.

'Release me at once!' Tao demanded.

'I'm not going to let you hurt her.'

'No matter.' Tao snarled as he pulled away from Daniel. 'This insult will not go unanswered.'

Tao turned and stormed out of the tent. Daniel looked at Janet nervously, but she didn't seem frightened.

"I shouldn't have touched him, should I?"

"It will be alright. I can't imagin..."

'I demand punishment, Gaius!' Tao roared as he returned.

'Calm yourself, Tao.'

'This is an outrage, the next man I touch will probably die from the bad luck she has cursed me with!'

"Not good." Daniel muttered. "Janet, put your hands behind your back and try to look apologetic."

Janet followed Daniel's instructions, but it didn't seem to cool Tao's temper. Gaius walked up to the pair and looked down on them. Daniel got to his feet and started to try and defend Janet, but Gaius just held up his hand.

'Tao has accused your female of touching him without permission, since three of the men here witnessed it I know he is not lying.'

'Gaius please, it was an accident...'

'I'm sorry, Doctor, there is nothing I can do. She has transgressed a sacred law.' Gaius said sadly. 'Punishment is unavoidable.'

'Then I'll take it, whatever it is.' Daniel said quickly. 'I'm responsible for her actions so I'll take any of the consequences.'

'I am afraid in this case that is not possible.' Gaius motioned to one of his guards. 'Take her.'

'No!' Daniel barked angrily.

When Daniel made an aggressive motion towards the guard that was threatening Janet Gaius lashed out and struck him in the throat. Instantly dropped to his knees Daniel coughed and gasped for breath. Still disoriented Daniel struggled unsuccessfully as Tao and the other guard took him by the upper arms and hauled him to his feet. Being so gravely outnumbered Janet had decided not to fight the man who know held her wrists. Forced out of the medical tent they were dragged towards the middle of the tent city.

"Daniel, what are they going to do?"

"I don't know."

Janet yelped as she was pulled away from Daniel and forced to her knees. A sizable crowd had been drawn to the disturbance and they jeered and laughed. Daniel fought harder to free himself, but he simply wasn't strong enough. When Gaius stepped past him with a knife in hand he panicked.

'You can't! She hasn't done anything wrong! Please!'

Gaius didn't pay any attention to Daniel's pleas. He stepped up to Janet and walked behind her. She was breathing heavily from fear as he reached down and collected her hair in his free hand so that he could pull it away from her neck. Daniel renewed his fight for freedom when Gaius touched the blade against the back of Janet's neck.

'Gaius! No! No, please!'

"Daniel?" Janet whimpered.

"Janet!"

Daniel didn't have time to make the decision on if to watch or close his eyes. Gaius ripped the blade up sharply. Instead of cutting through her skin the knife sheered off the fist full of Janet's hair that Gaius had a hold of. Cut short her brown hair fell in messy locks just barely touching the tops of her ears.

The men holding Daniel released him, causing him to stumble forward suddenly. Not bothering with his balance he fell to his knees and scrambled the few feet it took to get to Janet. He wrapped Janet in a protective embrace, finding that she was shivering from the close call. Daniel glared up at Gaius hatefully.

'The next time we'll injure more than her pride.'


	10. Chapter 10b

Chapter ten

"Not bad, Daniel. I think he'll live."

"That wasn't so hard."

"We'll make a medic out of you yet."

"Janet, I'm an archaeologist...not a doctor." Daniel chuckled.

"Well you're doing a fine job."

"Thirteen men have died under my hand."

"Yes, but twenty-one have lived. Those aren't bad odds for field conditions."

"Seriously, Janet, how much longer can we pull this off?"

"Our most limiting factor is supplies. You just used the last of the catgut, the antibiotics are gone, we've been reusing syringes for a week."

"How long have we been here, a month?" Daniel sighed.

"That sounds about right. You'd think if the SGC were going to find us..."

"They would have by now." Daniel looked over his shoulder and caught Tao glaring at him. "Tao is just waiting for me to lose my 'touch'. If we can't keep saving lives they are going to kill us."

"I've been watching Tao on and off, he's actually very skilled. If he had the same tools that we have he'd do just as well."

"Which means when we run out of supplies we'll do just as poorly."

"Perhaps worse, I don't know any of the herbs that he uses."

"Great."

Daniel looked around at the dying men that surrounded them in the crowded tent. Over the past month he had gotten used to the smell, but he still felt his stomach twist every time a new victim was brought in. Even as he thought about it another man on a stretcher was brought inside. They first went to Tao, but after a brief look he pointed in Daniel's direction.

"Uh-oh." Daniel muttered.

The injured man was brought over to Daniel and Janet and set down on the ground. They looked warily at Janet and then turned to leave. The young man was awake and panting heavily for breath with his hands wrapped over his stomach. Daniel automatically reached out to move the man's hands.

"Don't bother, Daniel." Janet said quietly.

"What?"

"Remember what I said about liver injuries? Look how dark that blood is."

"We can't look like we're not trying." Daniel pointed out.

"Anything we do will just cause him more pain."

"Our lives depend on at least making an effort."

"Okay." Janet nodded.

"This goes against your 'at least do no harm' oath, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

Janet smiled sadly. Getting up she fetched a long strip of cloth. Daniel took the offering and once again went to pull the man's hands away from his stomach. Crying in agony the man lashed out and grabbed a hold of Janet's wrist and jerked her forward. Trying to catch herself before she fell Janet put her other hand down on his stomach. Pushing against the wound to free herself Janet was instantly soaked in blood. Daniel pried her free of the dying man's grip just as he arched back and collapsed in death.

'Murdering, whore!' Tao screamed.

"Shit." Daniel swore. 'Tao, it wasn't her fault, he grabbed her, look at the bloody hand print on her wrist.'

'She shouldn't have been so close! She shouldn't be here at all!'

Tao turned and stormed out of the tent. Daniel was about to turn to Janet to suggest that they make a run for it now when the man that he had been treating just before had a massive seizure. Janet instantly put her hand down on his chest to keep him from breaking his back. Daniel pushed her off the seizing man before she could be caught touching him as well.

"What should I do?" Daniel asked desperately.

"Just keep him do..." Janet trailed off as the man went still. "Never mind."

"He's dead." Daniel sighed as he checked for a pulse. "Janet, I can't do this anymore."

The pair turned as they heard the angry complaints of Tao as he returned with others.

"You might not get a chance to." Janet noted fearfully. "Daniel, I love you."

"Don't say it like that."

"Like what?"

"Like it's the last time."

"It might be."

"Ja..."

'Just look at her!' Tao roared as he stepped into the tent with Gaius. 'Look, another one dead by her hand! They are spies! They saved a few lives to gain your trust and now they are slaughtering our men!'

'That's not true, we have done everything we can.' Daniel returned defensively. 'There is only so much we can do against the tide of your bloodshed!'

'She had defiled another warrior in the last moments of his life. She is a witch, stealing souls!'

'Don't be ridiculous!' Daniel spat. 'Gaius, please, we are trying.'

'Did she touch him?' Gaius asked coldly.

'He grabbed her.'

'She dug her hands into his wounds and he died because of it!' Tao hissed. 'Look at her hands.'

The shouting had gathered a sizable crowd that were shoving one another to get a glance at what was happening. Angry shouts started to ring out as word got around that there was a woman covered in a man's blood. Jhan himself entered the tent and stared at the scene.

'What is the meaning of this?' Jhan demanded.

Before Daniel could even try to explain several men were upon them. He fought against them, but was easily dragged out into the crowd. Janet cried out as someone in the unruly mob back handed her across the face. Daniel managed to tear himself free and fought his way to get to her. Throwing his arms around her he held her tightly to his chest in an attempt to shield her from the excited crowd. They acted like a pack of wolves that had surrounded an injured animal.

Jhan didn't allow his men to get too out of control and ordered them back. Daniel and Janet quickly found themselves in the center of a circle about fifteen feet in diameter, surrounded on all sides. Gaius, Tao, and Jhan stepped forward into the circle as well. Another man came out of the crowd and handed Jhan a long slender rod that looked like it was made of rattan. Daniel tensed and held Janet closer.

'Jhan, please," Daniel begged 'we've done nothing wrong.'

'Daniel,' Gaius sighed sadly 'I warned you about this.'

'What was she suppose to do?!' Daniel snarled. 'He was hurting her in his delirium.'

'If you truly cared for your female, you would have kept her safe in your tent so she would not have had the chance to transgress our laws!' Jhan roared.

'Then the fault is mine! I should be held responsible.'

'No!'

'Yes.' A female voice said sternly.

'Ezra, what are you doing here?' Jhan barked.

'I am here to ensure that this man's rights are protected.'

'What are you talking about?'

'If her owner chooses to take her punishment, he has every right to do so. It is written...just never evoked.'

'Ezra is right, Jhan.' Gaius nodded. 'It is a very old law.'

'Do you truly wish to evoke this law for her?' Jhan asked.

'Yes.'

'Very well.'

"Daniel...what's going on?" Janet asked nervously.

"Don't worry, just let this happen."

"Daniel..."

"It's okay. I love you."

"Don't say it like that." Janet tried to sound light hearted.

Daniel forced a smile and held Janet out at arm's length. He took a few steps back away from her before getting down on his knees. Daniel laced his fingers together behind his head and closed his eyes. Janet decided to kneel down as well and kept her eyes on Daniel's closed ones.

Jhan stepped up behind Daniel and brought the rattan cane up high before bringing it down hard between Daniel's shoulder blades with a loud crack. Daniel's eyes fluttered under their lids, as he ground his teeth together against the strike. He gasped for breath on the second blow, but he refused to cry out. Tears slipped down Janet's face as Daniel jerked spasmodically in response to the pain of another devastating strike.

By the time Jhan had lashed the cane against his skin six times Daniel was shaking uncontrollably. Jhan struck him one last time, forcing Daniel forward. He didn't have time to catch himself, but Janet did. She kept him from collapsing, but just barely. Daniel took a minute to collect himself before forcing himself to his feet. Janet got up as well, she glanced at Daniel's back. The rattan had torn through his shirt and deep into his flesh. It was a wonder he hadn't passed out. Daniel turned and glared at Jhan, who also looked surprised that Daniel was standing.

'Are we done here?' Daniel growled.

Jhan nodded. Daniel tried to walk away, but it brought him close to collapsing once again. Gaius stepped up and slipped in under Daniel's arm to keep him on his feet. Janet stayed close to his side as Gaius helped them back to their tent. Gaius laid Daniel down on his stomach on the fur bed before leaving.

Finally out of view of the crowd Daniel moaned pitifully. Janet sat down next to him and ran her hand through his sweat soaked hair. He opened his eyes but it took him a moment to roll them from white back to their proper blue. Looking up at Janet he smiled weakly.

"That wasn't so bad." Daniel shrugged and instantly regretted it.

"Thank you, Daniel."

"It would have been more painful to watch."

"It was."

Daniel chuckled, but once again it just brought him more pain. Janet grabbed the back of Daniel's collar with both hands and ripped open the tattered back of his shirt. Tearing open the sleeves she tried to pull the shirt out from underneath him.

"What are you doing?"

"If we leave the shirt on the blood will dry it to the wounds and we'll have to reopen them to get it off."

Daniel nodded and lifted himself up high enough to allow her to retrieve the ruined shirt. Janet inspected the seven bleeding gashes critically. Getting up she brought over the bucket of drinking water and tore down one of the silk tapestries. Daniel's breath hissed over his teeth as she cleaned off the blood.

"I'm sorry, Daniel, there are several pieces of cloth worked into the flesh. They need to come out."

"Just do it, I'm fine."

Janet nodded and ripped four strips of tattered shirt out of the gory marks. Daniel buried his face in the soft furs on the bed and growled in pain. Using the remains of the shirt Janet continued to clean out the oozing marks. It quickly became clear that the cuts were too deep to stop bleeding on their own. Janet folded up the silk into a square just large enough to cover Daniel's upper back.

"Daniel, the bleeding isn't going to stop, I need to apply pressure to help the clotting or you'll be so weak from the blood loss you might be able to fight an infection."

Already panting heavily for breath Daniel simply nodded. Janet took a deep breath herself before laying her forearms across Daniel's back and shifting her weight onto them. Daniel finally cried out as Janet's treatment intensified the pain. Janet kept the pressure on and leaned down to kiss Daniel's temple. He smiled and tried to take deep slow breaths.

"Almost through the worst of it." Janet said softly.

Closing his eyes again Daniel growled through clenched teeth. When she felt the bleeding should be under control Janet sat back and slowly pulled off the silk to keep it from sticking. Blood still seeped from the wounds, but at a much slower rate.

Janet glanced over at the small table and noticed that dinner had already been laid out for them. Getting up she retrieved a small jar and went back to Daniel's side. He jerked as she slowly poured the contents of the jar onto the cuts.

"What is that?"

"Honey."

"Of course." Daniel smiled.

"I thought you'd like that. Ancient Egyptian remedy for preventing infection."

"I hear it really works."

"We'll see."

Daniel started to relax as the honey helped seal the exposed nerve endings from the harsh air. Janet rubbed his lower back gently to help ease the discomfort further. She had been so focused on helping him that she hadn't noticed that they weren't alone. It wasn't until Ezra stepped forward from her place by the tent's opening that Janet caught sight of her.

"Janet? What's wrong?"

"Ezra is here."

'Ezra.' Daniel called.

'I am here.'

'Thank you for helping me.'

'I have never known a man to take a woman's punishment. I want to know why.'

'I didn't want to see her in pain.'

'So it was not simply to preserve her flawless skin?'

'No. I love her.'

Ezra thought about this for a moment before stepping closer. She looked over the treatment that Janet had provided with a look of concentration on her face. Janet watched her every move distrustfully.

'Who is truly the doctor here?' Ezra asked suddenly.

'She is.' Daniel answered instantly.

'Jhan will have her killed if he discovers this.'

'Please, Ezra, help her escape. It won't be long before Jhan figures it out.'

'He already suspects.'

'Help her.'

'I will help you both.'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Daniel work with a rueful groan. Laying on his stomach his back throbbed angrily from the previous day's abuse. Janet was already awake and pressed a cold wet cloth against his forehead. Daniel smiled and looked up at her. She forced a smile as well, but she couldn't keep the look of clinical disapproval out of her eyes.

"Before you ask: I'm fine."

"I wasn't going to ask, because I know you aren't."

"No pulling the wool over your eyes, eh?"

"Nope."

This time a far more genuine smile slipped across Janet's face. Daniel laid still and allowed her to clean his skin as best she could with the cloth and a bowl of cold water. Feeling better Daniel forced himself to sit up. He had to pass through a moment of vertigo, but his senses quickly settled themselves.

"Did Ezra come back last night?"

"No." Janet shook her head.

"Sorry about passing out, I hope I didn't scare her off."

"I don't think so. She tried to talk to me for a while and when she finally realized that I truly couldn't understand her she gave me a hug and left."

"I hope that's a good sign."

Janet gave a slight shrug that showed she wasn't very hopeful. Still sitting on the bed Daniel reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist. Janet put her hands on his chest to prevent herself from accidentally returning the embrace. Daniel chuckled and gave her a gentle kiss.

The display of affection was becoming more heated when they both caught the sounds of someone approaching the tent. Daniel released Janet and she sat down on the bed next him. Jhan and Gaius entered the tent, looking like they had been arguing. Daniel tensed, but he tried to at least appear calm.

'Doctor,' Jhan greeted 'how good is your female at the medical arts?'

'What do you mean?' Daniel asked rather than answered.

'You say she assists you...can she heal on her own?'

'No.' Daniel gave the only answer he felt was safe.

'Could she do so with your guidance?'

'I don't understand...what do you want?'

'Ezra has informed me that my prize consort has fallen gravely ill. However no man other than myself is allowed to see or touch her.'

Daniel's heart jumped into his throat at the mention of Ezra. He couldn't be sure, but if Ezra was trying to help them this might be an excellent way to separate them from the security of the men's camp. Daniel turned to Janet.

"Jhan is asking about your medical skills. It could be a trap to try and expose you, or it could be Ezra trying to help us."

"Take the chance that it is Ezra."

"Alright." Daniel nodded and turned back to Jhan. 'She is nervous about practicing alone, but she is willing to try.'

'Good. On your feet.'

It was a struggle for Daniel to stand and he nearly lost his balance once he was up. Janet tried to slip under his arm to support him, but Daniel shook his head and pushed her away. He didn't want to show too much weakness to Jhan.

Jhan gave Gaius an unspoken order and he nodded. Gaius picked Daniel's ruined shirt up off the floor and tore it in to several strips. When he was done he ordered Daniel to step closer and turn around. Figuring that he knew what Gaius was up to Daniel did as ordered and peacefully placed his hands behind his back. He ground his teeth together in pain as Gaius secured his wrists which pulled his shoulder blades closer together. Gaius looped a band of cloth over Daniel's eyes and tied it off behind his head.

"Daniel, what are they doing?"

"I'm not allowed to see or touch our next patient."

'Your female will guide you.' Gaius said.

"Janet, you'll have to be my eyes for a while."

In reply Janet put her hand on his arm just above the elbow. Jhan ordered them forward and Daniel made his way blindly through the camp with Janet as a guide. Once they came to the outskirts of the female camp the party came to a stop.

'What is this?' Ezra's voice demanded.

'He is here to heal my consort.' Jhan announced.

'You expect me to allow a strange male into the mists of my family?!' Ezra hissed. 'I forbid it!'

'Ezra, I demand...'

'You have no right to demand anything, he is not of our people's blood. He is a bad omen and has no place among the women of this clan. You may have power over us in your domain, but this section of the woods belongs to us!'

'If he over steps his bounds by a mere inch you have my permission to kill him.'

'Very well.' Ezra replied after a moment of tense silence. 'However, I warn you, if he so much as brushes against any of us...I will cut his heart out while he still breaths.'

'I would want nothing less of you.' Jhan said proudly.

Daniel stayed silent through the gruesome conversation. Jhan lashed out suddenly and grabbed a fist full of his hair and jerked his head back. Janet cried out in alarm, not knowing what was happening. Daniel wanted to assure her that everything was going as well as could be expected but all of his concentration had to be poured into not passing out.

'Behave yourself, Doctor.' Jhan snarled. 'Ezra earned her position by killing a dozen of my greatest enemies, they died screaming in agony. I would hate to see you fall to the same fate.'

'So would I.'

'And if my consort does not live, I will take your female in replacement.'

Even though he felt there was a good chance that the female in question wasn't even ill it still chilled his blood to hear Jhan's threat. Jhan released his hold on Daniel's hair and slammed his heavy palm down between his battered shoulder blades. Breathless from the sudden pain Daniel couldn't even cry out, he simply dropped to his knees and struggled to regain his breath.

'I don't think he'll give you any trouble, Ezra.'

'We'll see.' Ezra spat.

"Daniel?" Janet asked nervously.

"I'm okay, can you help me up?"

Daniel felt Janet's hands slip under his arms and she did her best to help him back up. Once on his feet Daniel took a deep breath. Ezra made a noise of pure disgust and Jhan chuckled at her.

'Come along then.' Ezra growled. 'Remember that you are prisoner.'

'Yes, Ma'am.' Daniel replied respectfully.

Once again Janet took her place to lead Daniel through the wood. They walked a good distance before coming to a stop. Ezra had remained silent the entire journey. Janet helped him forward once more and let him know to duck slightly. Once inside the tent Ezra stepped up and pulled the blind fold off. She smiled brightly at Daniel.

'I need you to kiss me.' Ezra announced.

'What?'

'Kiss me.' Ezra turned her cheek to him. 'Please.'

'Uh...okay.'

Daniel leaned forward slightly and gave Ezra's cheek a quick kiss. She pulled away and nodded. At her unspoken command Ina stepped forward with a knife. Janet was a little hesitant to allow Ina's approach, but when it became clear that she meant to free Daniel's hands she relaxed.

'Ina, you witnessed Daniel over stepping his bounds, did you not?'

'I did. He kissed you, a clear transgression of our laws.'

'Punishable by death.'

'Yes, Mother Ezra.'

For a moment Daniel started to wonder exactly what Ezra's intentions were. She turned away and went over to a large wooden bowl. She lifted a bundle of cloth out of it that seemed to be seeping with blood. Walking over to Daniel she offered him the sticky heap of cloth. He took it hesitantly and looked to Ezra.

'What is this?'

'A deer heart, or rather 'your' heart...I just killed you.'


	12. Chapter 12

NOTE from the Phoenix: This is not the last chapter even though it could be an 'ending of sorts.

Chapter Twelve

"Oh great...I'm dead."

"Again? How many times is that?"

"I've lost count." Daniel smiled.

"Now what?"

"I don't know, I'll ask." Daniel turned back to Ezra. 'Ezra, I'm not sure I can let you take a risk like this for me. Jhan is going to be furious.'

'No, he was going to kill you anyway. There is no doubt in my mind about that."

'Why kill me now?'

'You are causing more trouble than you are solving.'

'Sounds like something Jack would say to me.' Daniel muttered. 'What about Janet? Is Jhan going to take her as his now that he thinks I'm dead.'

'Yes.' Ezra answered simply.

'Ezra, I can't let that happen.'

'Why not? She will be allowed to live here. No one will ever even suspect that I am allowing a male to live among us. You can both live your lives out in safety.'

'Safety? What's to keep him from raping her?'

''Raping'? I don't understand.'

'It means to force someone to have sex.'

'Oh, well, that's the price all women pay.'

'Ezra, that's not acceptable.'

'Why not? Jhan has four females, and he is a very busy man. I doubt that Janet will have to submit to him more than once or twice a month.'

Daniel reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose with a frustrated sigh.

"Daniel?" Janet asked concerned. "What are you doing?"

"Trying my hardest to respect another person's culture."

"I 'belong' to Jhan now, don't I?"

"No...well, yes, but there is no way I'm letting that happen."

"What are our options?" Janet asked seriously. "We can't refuse Ezra's help on this, if she doesn't tell Jhan you're dead I get the feeling that Jhan is close to killing you himself anyway. Tao certainly is doing everything he can to get us both executed. If this is the only way..."

"Janet I know you're trying to be brave, but even if you think you could handle it...I can't. We have to get back to the Gate."

"Does Ezra know where it is?"

'Ezra?' Daniel asked. 'Do you know where the Great Ring is?'

'No woman is allowed to know that.'

"She doesn't know." Daniel sighed.

'Daniel, if you do not accept my offer to tell Jhan that you are dead he will kill you and Janet will still be his,' Ezra said coldly 'only she will also be alone in a world that does not understand her strange words. You need to put your pride aside.'

'Ezra, this has nothing to do with my pride.' Daniel assured her. 'Where Janet and I come from being forced into sex is a traumatic event, it is so abhorred that it is a crime.'

'Really?' Ezra asked in true surprise.

'I can't stand by and condemn her to a life of repetitive abuse. It will drive us both insane.'

'You are strange creatures.' Ezra smiled. 'There is one other solution.'

'What is it?'

'Come with me to Jhan, tell him that you are gifting Janet to me.'

'That's perfect, she can stay here with you then?'

'Yes, but there is one catch.'

'What is it?'

'Such an act will infuriate Jhan.' Ezra informed. 'Janet will be safe, but Jhan will kill you.'

'Can you promise me that no one will ever touch her against her will?'

'I can.'

'Then take me to Jhan now.' Daniel said without hesitation.

'You would actually give your life for her?'

'Yes.'

'And you've never forced her into sex?'

'We've never even had sex.'

Ezra stared at Daniel for a moment, looking as though she was trying to read his mind. She looked skeptical and was waiting for him to change his mind about being lead to his death. However, Daniel stayed his ground, having meant everything he said. He knew that Janet would protest, but in the long run she'd be able to build a new life for herself here. It would also provide the women with medical aid that they were probably in desperate need of.

'Council,' Ezra called 'please enter.'

Daniel turned as he heard several people entering the tent. Clearly they had been right outside and listening in to every word. They walked up to Ezra, and then the group of six women moved over to the far corner of the tent to talk quietly among themselves. Janet took Daniel's hand protectively.

"Daniel, I hate to keep asking this...but what is going on?"

"I'm not really sure." Daniel admitted.

The women did not discuss matters for long before they each nodded in turn. Ezra smiled brightly and walked back over to Daniel and Janet. She looked at them each in turn and gave them a shallow bow.

'It is decided, Daniel, you may stay.'

'Stay? I don't understand.'

'Bringing a wolf into our fold was not a decision I could make on my own. You needed to convince the others that they and their daughters would be safe.'

'What about Janet and Jhan?'

'I lied to you. Whoever kills a man for righteous reasons automatically earns their females. Janet already belongs to me...but I may allow you to borrow her.' Ezra chuckled. 'You must understand, Daniel, we've never seen anyone like you, it is not something that is easy for us to believe. However, we have all witnessed your willingness to sacrifice, and we have unanimously agreed to grant you both sanctuary.'

'You seem to have a wonderful democracy here.' Daniel smiled.

'I do not know that word.'

'It means that no one person makes the decisions.'

'We do not live our lives the way the men do. We have fought hard to gain the freedom that we have. The men are never allowed here, most of the women only leave to perform for their owners. Even then if a man overly mistreats his female he will lose his rights to her, and he must prove himself to begin with.'

'It's a very unusual system.'

'It has worked for hundreds of years.' Ezra shrugged. 'We provide them what they need and they provide us with food and protection, however, we do not mix socially.'

'Then I am honored to be here.'

"Daniel," Janet interrupted "you do realize I have no idea what you two are talking about, right?"

"Sorry," Daniel turned and kissed Janet's cheek "everything about Jhan was a test of me, apparently Ezra owns you now that I'm 'dead'. She had to make sure that she wanted me to stay."

"I could have told them that they're safe with you." Janet smiled.

"We need to work on your language skills. It's starting to look like we may be here for a while."

"Then we'd better not let you die from an infection. Can you ask Ezra if we can go to the spring?"

'Ezra, Janet thinks I need a bath.'

'I agree with her.' Ezra teased. 'You will find that there are trees marked with red ribbons, never go past these they are the boundary of our world. You must also never travel the path towards the male camp, you may be spotted. Beyond those two limitations you are free to go anywhere. Our medical tent is currently unoccupied, you two may sleep there until something more permeant can be arranged.'

'Do you have anyone skilled in medicine here?'

'We do now.'

A look of pure defiance and pride slipped across Ezra's features. It was clear that she enjoyed beating Jhan at his own game. Although Daniel still wasn't completely secure in the idea that her idea was going to work, at least for now it was a worth while risk.

Ezra dismissed them and Janet lead Daniel down to the crystal water pool. She knelt down next to the collection of glass bottles and started picking through them. Daniel stepped up behind her. Reaching down he lifted her up like he was going to carry her over a threshold.

"Daniel!" Janet yelped in surprise.

"You didn't expect me to take a bath alone did you?" Daniel teased.

Janet chuckled and peacefully allowed Daniel to carry her into the water. It had been months since either one of them had had a chance to truly get clean. Blood stained Janet's dress and Daniel's pants, it was a reek they had simply gotten used to. Janet purred in delight at the feel of the cold clean water.

"I'd practically forgotten what it was like to be clean." Janet muttered.

"It's the small things, like indoor plumbing that you end up missing the most."

"I take it they didn't have anything like that on Abydos?"

"Every drop of water there went to drinking." Daniel chuckled.

"Luckily we've landed somewhere a little more lush."

Daniel smiled and nodded. He reached over his shoulder to gingerly touch the deep gashes that were stinging in the fresh water. Janet turned him around and carefully washed off the remaining honey that she had used as an antibiotic. The water around him turned a slight pink with blood, but there were no signs of infection.

"Thank you." Daniel said gratefully. "It feels much better."

"Another week and it will just be another scar."

"I'll wear them proudly, something tells me they got us this far."

"You don't think we're ever going to get back to the SGC, do you?"

"No. What about you?"

"I still have some hope, but I'm starting to lose it."

Daniel sighed sadly, and Janet instantly regretted her words. However, she still wasn't sure how well she could adjust to the idea of living the rest of their lives here. Pushing it out of her mind for now she reached back and unlaced the blue dress she'd been wearing for months.

Once out of the constrictive dress she guided Daniel to turn around. Sitting in the waist deep water she smiled shyly. Daniel reached out and gently brushed her cheek before leaning in to give her a deep kiss. Putting her hands on his chest to keep herself from accidently reaching around and injuring his back further Janet returned the affection.

After pulling off his own clothing Daniel took one of the glass bottles of soap and poured some into his hand. Janet held her hands out and he poured more of the slick purple soap into them. Using the heavily floral soap they lathered each other, silently enjoying the feeling of being of clean and one another's skin.

Once they were clean the bath became more playful. Swimming out into deeper water they splashed and laughed together. It had been so long since either of them hadn't been fearing for each other's life that now that they had a moment to let their guard down it was almost too good to be true. Daniel wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close for another kiss.

"I misspoke earlier." Janet said gently.

"Oh?"

"I said I was losing hope, what I really meant to say is that I'm letting go of it."

"You think you could be happy living here?" Daniel asked seriously.

"I don't know why not."

"A simple life has many advantages."

"I can think of several right now..."


	13. Chapter 13

Note from the Phoenix: Sorry this update took so long. Honestly I found myself stuck as to where to go next. But I think I've come to a solution.

Chapter Thirteen

Daniel woke gently and took a deep breath, enjoying the ability to do so without pain. It had taken nearly two weeks for the slash marks across his back to heal. Rolling over onto his side he found that Janet was already awake. She was staring up at the tent ceiling looking lost in thought. Daniel reached up and brushed the side of her face with the back of his hand. Janet turned to face him and forced a smile.

"I'm sorry, Janet." Daniel sighed.

"For what?"

"Don't give me that, you're not happy here."

"Are you?"

"Yes and no." Daniel admitted.

"I was just thinking about Cassy."

Daniel's blood flashed to ice, he had completely forgotten that Janet had left family behind. Cassandra was in her late teens. She had already lost her birth parents, and now she was left without her adopted mother as well. Daniel's heart felt heavy as he watched Janet begin to fight tears.

"I know Sam's taking good care of her." Janet said halfheartedly.

"I'm sure she is, but it's not the same."

"Perhaps it's for the best," Janet smiled slightly "she'd kill me if I brought you home."

"What?"

"She's had a devastating crush on you since she was twelve." Janet chuckled.

"Oh dear."

Janet pushed playfully against Daniel's chest and managed a more genuine laugh. He retaliated by gathering her into a warm embrace. He rolled over on to his back, bringing her with him. Now laying on Daniel's stomach Janet leaned in and kissed him. Daniel was more than willing to return the affection. He reached up and carded his fingers into her now medium length hair.  
"Janet, I think we should leave."

"Leave?"

"Without the stress of working for Jhan, and with my back finally healed I'm feeling strong enough for the journey."

"How will we find the Gate?"

"I've been thinking about that, and I realized that I've been a complete idiot."

"Oh?"

"We don't have to find the Gate, we just have to find someone from the other side of this war. They can point us in the direction of the city."

"That's so simple it might actually work."

"I think it has a good chance. Particularly since Ezra has informed me that the front lines are East of here."

"You've been planing this?"

"I've been toying with the idea." Daniel smiled. "I wanted to wait till I was healthy to bring it up."

"Your back must be better or you wouldn't be laying like this."

"Just another set of scars." Daniel shrugged. "We could leave tonight if you want to."

"I do. We don't belong here."

"No we don't, and we have a war of our own to get back to."

"It is hard to truly enjoying being here knowing that everyone else is still battling against the Goa'uld back home."

"It's been driving me crazy."

"I've noticed."

"Hey..."

Janet laughed and grabbed a pillow to smother Daniel with. He retaliated by reaching up and tickling her ribs. Helpless with laughter Janet gasped for breath against the assault. Free from the pillow Daniel sat up so that she slid down into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. Janet looked into his sapphire eyes and smiled.

"I always wondered if this still existed." Janet mused.

"What do you mean?"

"The untroubled side. Ever since I met you you've had an air of agitated frustration about you, constantly thinking there was more you should be doing. Whatever you were grasping for always just out of reach."

"You know if we return to the SGC I'll become that person again, until the last Goa'uld is dead."

"I know."

"Still want to go back?" Daniel teased.

"Absolutely."

Daniel smiled and gave Janet another kiss. He heard Ezra outside their tent call his name and invited her inside. Ezra came in looking stressed. Her eyes were rimmed with red from tears and her usual confident manner had been replaced by anxiety. Janet gasped sharply.

"Daniel, she has blood on her hands."

'Ezra, what's wrong? What happened?'

'It's Tila, she needs help...please.'

'Of course, we'll do everything we can.'

'Thank you.' Ezra said gratefully as tears slipped down her face.

'Ezra?'

'Tila is my granddaughter...'

'Take us to her.'

"Daniel, what's going on?" Janet asked.

"Something is wrong with Ezra's granddaughter."

Janet nodded got to her feet. Although Ezra had thought it odd she had supplied Janet with a shirt and pair of pants usually reserved for the men to wear. She felt far more comfortable not running around in a dress. Daniel pulled on his own clothes and the pair followed Ezra back to her own tent.

Daniel was surprised to see how young Tila was, she didn't look to be older than thirteen. Laying on Ezra's bed under a layer of deer hide Tila whimpered in pain. Sweat beaded her forehead as she battled a dangerous fever. Janet went right to her and pressed her hand against the young girl's forehead to get an idea of how high the fever was. She put her fingertips on Tila's throat and counted out her pulse.

"Daniel, she is fighting a massive infection of some sort. Ask Ezra how long she's been like this."

'Ezra, when did Tila fall ill?'

'The ceremony was last night.'

'Ceremony?'

'It's a tradition that dates back to before anyone's memory. It's the official transition from girl to woman.' Ezra closed her eyes in pain as more tears traced down her cheeks. She glanced over at her granddaughter. 'She belongs to Jhan, he is particularly aggressive and has been waiting for this day since the day she was born...an event her mother did not survive. I don't know what to do, everyone who has ever fallen ill like this has died.'

Ezra broke down into true weeping. Daniel reached out and drew her into a comforting embrace. She cried bitterly against his chest, breathless with emotion. Janet watched them apprehensively, waiting for answers. Daniel looked at her with a heartbreaking expression.

"Daniel?"

"Jhan raped Tila last night."

"I was afraid of that." Janet sighed.

Janet reached out and lifted up the covers that covered the young woman. Her dark eyes brightened with tears as she caught sight of the blood. Tila opened her eyes and cried out in panic. Janet put the blanket back down and lifted up her hands so that Tila could see that Janet wasn't going to touch her without permission. Tila relaxed somewhat until she noticed Daniel. Her blue eyes widened in terror and started to tremble.

"Daniel, ask Ezra to help me. I need her to calm Tila so I can see just how much damage has been done. I think it would be best if you stepped outside."

"Of course." Daniel nodded and turned to Ezra. 'Ezra, Janet needs your help, she needs you to let Tila know that everything is going to be okay. I am going to wait outside.'

'Thank you, Daniel.'

Daniel forced a sad smile and turned to leave. Ezra returned to Tila's side and began reassuring her. Once outside Daniel noticed that none of the women were around, everyone was out of sight. Eventually Ina came out of hiding and approached him.

'Do not be alarmed, the women are not hiding from you.' Ina announced.

'I wouldn't blame them if they were.'

'You are trusted. They simply do not wish to see Ezra in this state, and Ezra does not wish to see them.'

'Ina, this can't go on. Tila's just a child.'

'Not anymore.'

'What do you think it would take to show the men that you deserve more respect than this?'

'We would have to prove that we could kill them before they can kill us. A few Mothers in the past have tried to stand up against them, but they are powerful trained warriors. There is nothing that can be done.'

Ina glanced sadly over Daniel's shoulder at Ezra's tent. Without another word she wandered away and back into hiding. Daniel ground his teeth together and gave serious consideration to hunting Jhan down and castrating him for everything he'd done. Before Daniel had a chance to act on his vengeful thoughts Janet stepped out of the tent.

"Is Tila going to be alright?" Daniel asked anxiously.

"No." Janet shook her head sadly. "She's dying and I don't have supplies I need to save her."

"Dying? From an infection?"

"No. Daniel..." Janet hesitated. "It was more than just a rape. Jhan cut her."

"Genital mutilation...that must be the 'ceremony' Ezra was talking about."

"I am sure it was." Janet nodded. "However, Jhan didn't do it right, the injury is too deep and has destroyed the urethra. Tila needs immediate surgery, but I have no way of doing it."

"There has to be something we can do."

"I'm sorry, Daniel. Anything I try will just add to her pain."

"Janet..." Daniel paused. "We can't leave leave these women like this."

"I was just thinking the same thing. However, I don't know what we can do about it. The women, even Ezra, seem to believe that they have no power against the men, and as much as I hate to admit it, I think they're right."

"I think I know something that might be able to change that."

"What?"

"My gun."

"As much as I love to, I'm not sure you killing Jhan would solve this."

"Not me, Ezra. A weapon like that could level the playing field. It's not an ethical way to influence a culture, but even if Ezra only fired it once it would prove to everyone that the women here have a powerful way to defend themselves. It could get them the respect they need to gain some rights."

"Solving a problem with violence...that doesn't sound like you Daniel."

"I know,

"Where is it?"

"Jhan has it."

"Why hasn't he used it?"

"Because he doesn't know what it is."

"Then we'd better get a hold of it before he decides to try and figure it out."


	14. Chapter 14

NOTE from the PHOENIX: I am SOOOOOO sorry this took so long!!! I just couldn't think of what to do! I hope this works out. There will be a few more chapters, that will come more quickly than this! I promise!

WARING: This chapter get very violent.

SPOILER: Since this chapter has a touchy subject I wanted to assure readers before hand if they want such asurance. At one point things looke they are about to go very, very wrong, however, I promise that things do not go too far.

Chapter Fourteen

"I've changed my mind."

"Daniel..."

"Janet, we can't do this. It's not right."

"Not right or not safe?"

"Both."

Janet sighed, knowing that Daniel was right on both accounts. She reached out and carded her hand into his hair. Daniel smiled sadly. Janet could see the stress in his eyes. As much as he wanted to give Ezra the gun that Jhan was holding she knew that he feared the consequences. To upset the balance could lead to disaster. If Ezra was unable to kill Jhan he would undoubtedly slaughter all of the women in the camp.

"A little girl is dying from having her innocents ripped from her, that's what's not right here, Daniel."

"I know. However, is one gun with a single clip going to be enough? Even in experienced hands, I doubt it."

"We need to try."

Daniel hesitated but eventually he nodded. Leaning in Janet gave him a gentle kiss that quickly became more passionate. Breaking free of the kiss he held her tightly against his chest. Janet could hear his heart racing painfully from the stress. He had just released her from the embrace when Ezra burst into their tent.

'You have to leave, you have to leave now!'

'Ezra, what's happening?'

'It's Jhan, he's in a rage. With Tila dying he took Ara...she...she's so young, she was just trying to make the encounter bearable...she didn't mean to, it was an accident.'

'Ezra, slow down. What happened?'

'She cried our your name instead of Jhan's.'

'Oh no...what did he do?'

'He killed her," Ezra broke into tears 'and now he is demanding Janet.'

'I thought you said he couldn't do that.' Daniel said in horror.

'Daniel, he's angry, he's so angry. If I deny him this he will break tradition and tear our homes apart. He already suspects that you are here.'

'He's doing this as his first move to flush me out.'

"Daniel," Janet asked anxiously "what's going on?"

"Jhan killed another woman."

"And now he wants me." Janet added having heard Ezra use her name.

"Yes."

"I should go."

"Janet, no..."

"It will give me a chance to get the gun."

"No." Daniel said firmly. "Absolutely not."

"I can take care of myse..."

Janet was cut off by a high pitch cry coming from outside. Ezra turned pale as he eyes widened in horror. Before anyone could move to see what was happening Jhan tore open the door to the tent. Daniel grabbed Ezra's arm and pulled her back so that he could stand in front of both her and Janet.

Daniel's protective stance infuriated Jhan further. There were five other men with Jhan, but he didn't really need them to win this fight. With the speed of a snake he lashed out and grabbed a handful of Daniel's hair. Daniel grabbed Jhan's wrist and tried to twist himself free, but the trained warrior had a distinct advantage.

"Daniel!"

"Janet, run!"

Jhan and his men had little interest in the women at the moment, but Janet was not about to turn tail and flee into the woods. Jhan used his grip on Daniel's hair to drag him out into the open. He released him in order to strike Daniel between the shoulder blades. The powerful blow instantly dropped Daniel to his hands and knees.

Trying to get to his feet Daniel was doubled over again as Jhan kicked his ribs with enough force to break bone. Gasping for breath Daniel spat blood onto the mossy ground. Jhan reached down and picked Daniel up by the throat. Daniel was forced to grab Jhan's wrists to try and support some of his own weight to keep Jhan from choking him.

'How many of my women have you ruined with your touch?!' Jhan demanded.

'I'm not the one who ruins women.'

'I am going to tear you apart, but not before I tear open your female.'

'Touch her and I will ki...'

Daniel was cut off as Jhan increased his painful grip on his throat. Ezra had been holding Janet back, but she managed to untangle herself from the terrified leader. Janet rushed up behind Jhan and with surgical precision struck him hard over his left kidney. Jhan cried out in unexpected pain and dropped Daniel.

Seeing his chance Daniel threw himself at Jhan. Two of Jhan's easily pulled him off their leader and held his arms behind his back. Jhan turned on Janet. When she went to strike him again he deftly caught her wrist. Jhan jerked Janet closer and with her wrist still captured he used his free hand against her lower back to press her against him. Janet fought against him, but she was no match for his power.

'Jhan!' Daniel cried. 'I'll do anything, please don't hurt her.'

'By the time I'm done with her I'll have you be begging me to let you kill her yourself.' Jhan purred.

'No, please, please...'

'Stop begging, it's pathetic.'

Jhan pushed Janet into the arms of one of the other men and turned his attention to Ezra. She was shaking so hard she looked on the verge of collapse. Jhan looked down on her in disgust.

'Traitor.' Jhan spat. 'You will be taken by every man under my command as many times as it takes for pain and dehydration to release you into death.'

'No,' Ezra wept 'please, allow me an honorable death. It is the least you can do for me.'

'You are to be put on display in the middle of camp at night fall, and every night fall until you are of no use to anyone.'

'Please...'

Jhan stuck Ezra across the face hard. She cried bitterly, but she did nothing as one of Jhan's men tied her hands behind her back. When they went to force her to walk towards camp she doubled over and began vomiting violently as her fear overwhelmed her. Tears slipped down Janet's face as she watched them drag Ezra away.

"Daniel, we have to help her."

"I'll think of something." Daniel assured with far more confidence than he felt.

"Hopefully it will involve saving us some how as well."

"Hopefully."

Janet looked over at Daniel and forced a sad smile. Seeing her bravery caused a slight smile to touch his lips as well. Jhan saw the exchange and walked up to Daniel with a snarl on his face. Daniel watched him apprehensively, waiting for another painful blow. Jhan did not disappoint and brought his knee up into Daniel's stomach hard. With several ribs already broken the dry heaving he was sent into brought him to the edge of passing out.

"Leave him alone!" Janet snarled.

'I think that was a demand.' Jhan chuckled. 'You are a brave one. I am going to have fun with you, I bet you ride like a wild horse.'

'Jhan,' Daniel gasped 'Jhan, I have a powerful weapon. A gun. I will show you how to use it, if you let her go.'

'I don't need anymore power.'

Jhan backhanded Janet hard enough to knock her unconscious. Crying out in frustration and rage Daniel battled hard against the men holding him. Jhan walked back over to him calmly and smiled brightly. He crossed his arms over his chest and studied Daniel for a moment.

'I will make a deal with you.' Jhan said. 'If you tell me which of the women you have defiled here I will simply kill them. It will be a quick and painless death, and I will set you and your female free.'

'I didn't touch any of them.'

'You expect me to believe that?'

'It's the truth.'

'Tell me of just one of them, and you and your woman will go free.'

Daniel looked over at Janet and swallowed hard. For a brief second he considered exchanging one of the women's lives for Janet's. However, he knew that she would never forgive him for such an act, no more than he would ever be able to forgive himself. When Daniel shook his head 'no' Jhan shrugged and then struck him hard enough to cause darkness to take him as well.

Jolting awake Daniel instantly began fighting at the tight bindings around his wrists. Siting on soft animal furs he leaned forward to try and get to his feet. He soon discovered that his wrists held him captive to the sturdy wooden pole that held up the roof of Jhan luxurious tent. Daniel looked over and found Janet sitting on the floor in the far corner of the tent.

Although unbound Janet wasn't attempting to go anywhere. Jhan had her placed in a simple dress made of fine silk. With her knees hugged to her chest Janet stared blankly at the fur covered floor. She had told Daniel several times that she could handle this situation if it ever arose, but he could see that had all been bluff for his sake. Trembling violently Janet panted heavily for each breath.

"Janet." Daniel called softly.

'Ah, you're awake.' Jhan's voice purred. 'We've been waiting for you.'

Daniel tensed as Jhan walked out from behind him into view. The strong man reached down and hauled Daniel to his feet. Daniel jerked at the knotted cloth around his wrists until they bled in an attempt to break the bindings. Jhan noticed his effort and chuckled.

'I don't know how you managed to give the females the courage to try and defy me, but I will teach them that such disobedience will only lead to suffering.'

'If you push them too far they will rise up against you.'

'Perhaps you are right. I should just slaughter these ones and capture new ones. Thank you for the advice.'

Daniel looked away in disgust. Jhan laughed and turned his attention on Janet. She couldn't help but cry out as he snatched a handful of her hair and pulled her to her feet. Daniel's stomach turned sickeningly as Jhan forced her into a deep kiss. For a second Janet look like she was returning kiss, but it became clear that she was just looking for a good grip on Jhan's lip.

Jhan roared in pain as Janet bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. When he freed himself from her his lip was torn and bleeding heavily. Jhan struck her hard and knocked her back to the floor. He grabbed her by the arm and jerked her back up onto her feet.

'That's the kind of spirt I like to see. I think I'll keep you alive long enough to bare me a son, if he has half of your fight he'll make a great warrior.'

"I am going to kill you." Janet hissed.

'We need to teach you how to speak, you're like an animal.'

"Janet, there is a gun here somewhere."

"I already looked, it's not here."

"Damn it."

'Those doesn't sound like words of loving reassurance.' Jhan mocked.

Daniel feared that Jhan was about to drag Janet over to the animal skin bed. Instead he shoved her forward and pushed her into Daniel. Janet seemed just as surprised and looked up at Daniel fearfully. Jhan stepped up behind her and pressed against her back. Daniel closed his eyes as he realized that Jhan intended to rape Janet against him.

"It's going to be okay, Daniel." Janet whispered.

Janet's brave words sent a flash of ice through Daniel's blood. He was the one that was supposed to be protecting and comforting her. He stared into her eyes and found only courage. Even as Jhan groped down her sides she kept her eyes locked on Daniel's. Forcing a brave smile of his own Daniel leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently.

Calm despite the animal at her back Janet gave Daniel a soft kiss before resting her head against his chest. Jhan wanted them both fighting and crying for mercy, but they weren't going to give him the satisfaction. With her hand free she slipped them around Daniel's waist. At first he thought she was just embracing him for support, however, she started working at the bloodied cloth that bound his wrists.

Daniel was amazed by her ability to think, let alone work to escape, during this ordeal. He attempted to help her while they both ignored Jhan's escalating passion. The fact that Daniel had pulled so tightly against the cloth was making the knots impossible to untie. Janet suddenly gasped sharply as her entire frame tensed.

'She's uncut,' Jhan noted with satisfaction 'I think I'll keep her that way.'

"I'm sorry, Daniel." Janet whimpered. "I can't unti..."

Janet stop with a gasp of pain. Welding her eyes shut she gave up on the cloth and embraced Daniel tightly. Tears traced down Daniel's face as she buried her own against his chest and began crying as well. He had been trying not to look a Jhan, who was only inches from his face, but he could still feel the monster's hot rancid breath.

"I love you, Janet. We'll make it through this...somehow."

Janet just nodded and held him closer. When Jhan pulled away to remove his clothing Daniel wanted to start screaming, but he kept quiet. Closing his eyes he rested his head on top of Janet's and continued to try and free himself from the strong cloth. The anger and frustration was sapping his strength, but he couldn't just give in.

Daniel froze as Jhan pressed Janet harder up against him again. There was a sharp breathless cry of pain, however, it hadn't been from Janet. For a terrifying moment everything was deathly still. Unable to keep his eyes close Daniel opened them slowly.

Daniel automatically jerked back, striking his head against the wooden pole that kept his captive. Jhan was staring at Daniel sightlessly. There was an expression of shock and pain painted across his grotesque features. Blood leaked from the corner of his mouth and suddenly he collapsed the floor, revealing his killer.

'Gaius!' Daniel cried in relief.

"Daniel," Janet whimpered "what happened?"

"Gaius just murdered Jhan."

Having narrowly escaped a painful and humiliating fate Janet did not question Gaius's motives. Gaius stared down at Jhan as the pool of blood expanded. Satisfied that the man was dead he walked behind Daniel and cut the cloth free.

Daniel was just fast enough to catch Janet as she passed out. Lifting her up Daniel took her over to the bed. Keeping her in his arms he sat down and cradled her. Gaius stepped up to the pair and stared down them.

'Thank you, Gaius, thank you so much.'

'You are free to go.'

'What?' Daniel asked in shock.

'Killing Jhan places me next in line to lead. I decide your fate now, and I choose to set you both free.'

'I am surprised you didn't kill him long ago. I could always see that you hated taking orders from him.'

'I did. However, murdering a powerful leader has its risks as well as rewards.'

'What made you do it now?'

'I could not stand by and let Ezra fall to the disgusting fate Jhan had sentenced her to.'

'You risked everything for a woman?'

'She is more than a woman...she is my mother.'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"You two should leave now."

"Which way do we go?"

"Towards the rising sun." Gaius asked. "I can give you a horse and some supplies, but we must be quick."

"But if you're in charge now..."

"I may not survive the night." Gaius admitted. "There are many who wanted to see Jhan replaced by me, but there are plenty others who will now want to challenge me for the position."

Janet was still sleeping. Daniel looked up, having heard the hopelessness in Gaius's voice. The young man still had the bloody knife gripped tightly in his hand. It was still the middle of the day and outside everyone was going about their day. Each time there was a loud noise Gaius jolted. Daniel was so used to seeing the man in complete control of himself that it was unnerving to see him this way.

"Gaius are you really second in line to rule here?"

"Yes. However, I don't think I can keep my position long. I lost much of my support when Gaius sent me into exile."

"Why did he do that?"

"Rumors that I was planing a take over."

"Were you?"

"I was."

"Why?"

"Because I do not believe we can win this war through force."

"Do you really think you can lead your people to a peaceful solution?"

"No. I think I will be killed before I even get a chance." Gaius sighed. "However, now at sunset I can have my mother killed cleanly rather than be ravaged by the camp. I may last a few days, but I don't have the kind of brute strength and social connections that Jhan had to keep me safe for long. Do not worry about me, wake her up and get back to your world."

Daniel sighed heavily. He knew that he should take this opportunity and high tail it out of here as fast as they could. However, he couldn't justify leaving Gaius to die. He glanced around the tent in indecision.

"Gaius, that weapon of mine that you gave Jhan, do you know where it is?"

"He didn't think it useful and gave it back to me."

"Do you still have it?"

"I do."

"I think I can ensure that you live a long life if you use it wisely."

"It's such a small thing."

"It can kill a man from a great distance and it make a really loud noise when it does so. It can only be used a limited number of times, but if you keep that secret to yourself and only use it in emergencies I think it will work."

"I don't know how to thank you." Gaius smiled.

"Actually this is how I'm attempting to thank you."

"I will fetch the weapon."

Gaius dropped the knife next to Jhan and rubbed the blood off his hands onto one of the animal pelts. When he was gone Daniel shook his head, hoping that he was doing the right thing. In his arms Janet started to come to. Fluttering her eyes open she looked around nervously until she spotted Jhan dead on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. Where's Gaius?"

"He's gone to get my gun."

"You're not going to shoot him, are you?"

"No. I'm going to teach him how to use it."

"What about Ezra?"

"She's Gaius's mother, my hope is that if he can protect himself he can protect her."

Janet thought about everything he'd told her and nodded in approval. Struggling to sit up she wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. She was still trembling slightly so he rocked her gently to try and help calm her.

"What's going to happen to us now?" Janet asked.

"Gaius wants us to leave."

"He's letting us go?"

"Seems that way. Something wrong?"

"I don't know. I still worry about leaving these women alone."

"I know."

Daniel held Janet closer and closed his eyes. He hated the thought of just abandoning Ezra and the others, but he wanted to get Janet home. Before he could make any decision Gaius returned with the gun. Without hesitation Gaius handed the weapon to Daniel. Daniel took a moment to explain to Gaius how it worked.

"That's amazing. And where you come from there are more of these?"

"And worse, but they haven't done much to solve our problems."

"I suppose if everyone has them they aren't as powerful."

"It just makes us more efficient at killing one another." Daniel said sadly. "However, I hope you can use it a little more wisely."

"I will certainly try." Gaius looked down at the gun in his hand. "Will you help me with one more task?"

"What do you need?"

"I must have the symbols branded into my back."

"Symbols?"

"Yes, if I already have them when I make my announcement of leadership it will help my cause."

Daniel and Janet looked at one another in confusion and Gaius jumped up. He went over to the torch on the wall and took it out of its holder. Going over to the table he found a dull metal butter knife and a piece of cloth. Wrapping the handle of the knife in the cloth he handed it to Daniel and the torch to Janet.

"Heat up the knife, I'll get Jhan's shirt off."

"Uh...Gaius?"

"Please do this for me, Daniel. You can think of it revenge for when I stood by an allowed Jhan to brand you."

Daniel glanced down at the fourteen marks on his forearm, however it didn't make him any more interested in branding Gaius. Kneeling down next to Jhan Gaius tore off his shirt. Janet and Daniel both gasped at the sight of the seven symbols that ran down Jhan's back.

"Daniel, that's, that's..." Janet was near speechless.

"Earth." Daniel finished. "Gaius, do you know what those symbols mean?"

"It is the way back home." Gaius said wistfully. "Every leader since before recorded time has worn the symbols to help us find our way home."

"Through the Great Ring."

"Of course."

"Gaius, what is this war about?"

"Our enemy believes that the world this leads to is forbidden, that it is the home of the Gods. However, we know that this world is our destiny. We must get back, and we will fight to the last to get there."

Janet looked to Daniel, silently questioning him as to whether he was going to break the news to Gaius or not. Daniel got up and paced back and forth for a moment. Gaius stood up and put his hands on Daniel's shoulders to stop his pacing.

"You came through the Ring...is this your world? Are we brothers?"

"Sort of." Daniel admitted.

"Then your people will fight for us!" Gaius cried in excitement. "We will send you back and you can bring others to come and get us."

"Gaius...."

"What is it like? It must be so beautiful. All of our stories speak of a land of Milk and Honey."

"Oh boy." Daniel muttered. "Gaius, Earth is not what you think it is. A few thousand years ago you may have been able to call it 'home', but a lot has changed since then."

"What are you saying?"

"There is no place for you on modern day Earth. You would not even be happy there."

"We can not stay here!" Gaius snarled. "There is not enough fertile land for both my people to return to the soil here. If we just give up on this war we will be hunted down and slaughtered."

"I think I may have a solution." Daniel smiled.

"What solution could there possibly be?"

"We may not be able to take you to Earth, but we could take you to a different world."

"A world of our own?"

"Exactly. There's a catch though."

"I don't know what 'a catch' means." Gaius admitted.

"It means I want something more from you."

"Name it."

"You must get Janet and I safely back to the Ring, and you have to start treating your women like humans, rather than animals."

"Daniel, if my people were allowed to return to the soil I believe we would quickly discover we need every single man, child...and woman to be successful."

"So we have a deal?"

"I believe we do."


	16. Chapter 16

NOTE from the PHOENIX: I am SO sorry it took soooo long to finish this story. I have no excuse, I am scum.

Chapter Sixteen

'I...I've changed my mind...this is a terrible idea.'

"Relax, Gaius, everything's gong to be okay."

"Daniel?" Janet asked.

"Gaius is getting cold feet."

"Can you blame him? He's been at war with these people his whole life and now you're asking him to just walk into their capital city unarmed."

"Yeah, that does sound crazy when you put it like that."

"All your plans sound like that when someone else reads them back to you, Daniel." Janet chuckled.

Daniel smiled and tightened his hold around Janet's waist. They were riding a large gray horse back towards the main city. Gaius and his three most trustworthy men and Ezra were with them on horseback as well. The gun had quickly convinced the rest of the camp that Gaius was not to be challenged. He had placed his second in command while he traveled with Daniel and Janet back to city in hopes of a treaty. They had been traveling for just over a month and would arrive at the city gates soon.

'What is that?' Gaius pointed off trail. 'It looks like a metal bird.'

"Janet look at that. It's a UAV."

"Well you didn't think that the General was just going to give up on you, did you?"

"You mean 'give up on us'?" Daniel corrected. "No."

"I can't wait to be home."

"Neither can I."

'Daniel? That metal beast, was it a friend of yours?' Gaius asked.

'Sort of.' Daniel smiled. 'When we get to the city don't be surprised if you are instantly arrested, but don't worry I'll talk them out of it.'

'Daniel, when we get to the city I won't be surprised if I'm instantly killed.'

'That won't happen.'

'I wish I had your optimism, my friend.'

'Daniel,' Ezra spoke up 'I wish to thank you for all you have done, but my son is right. There is a good chance that they will slaughter us all before a word is spoken.'

'I spent a good deal of time with them, they are not mindless killers. Even war has rules and they will follow them.'

'That is easy for you to say.' Ezra smiled.

'What makes you think that?'

'You see the good in everyone.'

Daniel chuckled and shook his head sadly. Janet gave him a questioning look and he translated the conversation for him. She agreed with Ezra and smiled brightly. Trying not to worry about the future Daniel just enjoyed the peaceful time riding with Janet.

A week later they were within sight of the vast stone city. Daniel pulled his and Janet's horse to a stop and the others followed suit. He instructed everyone to take the saddles off their horses and to remove anything that looked like it might conceal a weapon.

'I will ride in naked if that's what it takes.' Gaius announced as he took off his shirt.

'I think you're stripped down enough. Remember your mother is with us.'

'Speaking of which, if I am killed promise that you'll watch after her.'

'Nothing is going to happen to anyone.' Daniel assured.

"Daniel, maybe we should go first." Janet suggested.

"No, if Gaius and the others are found here on their own they will be killed."

"True..."

"Janet? Are you okay?"

"I'm a little nervous."

"About going into the city or the prospect of actually going home?"

"A bit of both."

"Me too."

Janet chuckled and wrapped her arms around Daniel's waist. Leaning down he gave her an affectionate kiss before helping her up onto the horse's bare back. Once everyone was mounted again they slowly made their way to the city. It didn't take more than a few seconds for the alarm to go out. Soldiers rushed to them, however, even with bows drawn no one took a shot.

'Stay back, Savages!' One of the city men snarled.

'I demand to speak to General Ilis.' Daniel ordered. 'Bring me Barin, he will tell you that I am from beyond the Great Ring.'

'Daniel...'

'Easy, Gaius.'

There was a murmuring among the armed men who had greeted them. Eventually someone went off in search of Barin. When the brought him the older man's face lit up with a bright smile. He rushed up to Daniel as Daniel slid down from his place on the horse. Barin threw his arms around Daniel's neck and hugged him warmly.

'Daniel! Doctor of the Dead, you're alive!' Barin greeting gladly. 'And your friend the Doctor of the Living, it is good to see that you are also well! Your friends from the far side of the Ring will be most happy to have you returned.'

'I certainly hope so.'

'They returned many times looking for you, sadly I always felt that the savages killed you both.'

'They are not savages and I have come to talk to Ilis to work out a truce.'

'A truce? That will never happen, you should just return to your own people and let us deal with our own affairs.'

'I've already mettled in your affairs when I brought Janet here to save Ilis's life. He owes me an audience.'

'Very well. However do not be disappointed if he has your savage friends slaughtered.' Barin looked at Gaius and his friends. 'The men will have to be restrained if they are to be before General Ilis.'

'I will agree to be bound, but I refuse to kneel.' Gaius growled.

Barin nodded and Gaius and his company jumped down off their horses. Ezra stayed close to her son as the soldiers bound his hands behind his back. Janet looked apprehensively at Daniel but he smiled to let her know that everything was going as well as could be expected.

They were led through the city to the sounds of jeers and threats as they made their way to the capital building. A messenger had been sent ahead to tell Illis what was coming his way and when they arrived he was sitting in his throne with a look of disgust on his face as he glared at Gaius. Illis turned his eye to Daniel and his expression softened somewhat.

'I am pleased to see you alive, Daniel from beyond the Ring. Your kinsman were most insistent on your return and our relations were beginning to spoil when you could not be found.'

'I would be dead if it wasn't for Gaius.'

'Is Jhan no longer in command?'

'No.' Gaius growled. 'I killed him.'

'I'd expect no better from your kind.'

'Jhan was ruthless and deserved no better.' Daniel replied evenly. 'General, I am not here to talk about which side of this war is right and which is wrong, if there even is such a distinction. I am here to simply end this war.'

'There is not room in this world for both of our kind.'

'I know, that's why I want to take them through the Gate...er...Ring to a new world.'

'The world beyond the world is sacred! It is not for mortals.'

'I'm from there...I'm mortal.'

'It is your home, not theirs.' Ilis spat.

'I'd argue that point, but once again that's not why I'm here. There are many worlds that the Ring connects to, one where they can be at peace, and therefore so can you. General, is it really worth it to lose more of your men to slaughter these men?'

'They are animals, they can not even treat their women with respect.'

'That is changing.' Gaius said firmly. 'This woman here is with us as an equal.'

'Is that true?' Illis asked Ezra.

'Yes.' Ezra nodded.

The General thought about what he had been told and got to his feet. Janet took a nervous step forward as Illis approached Ezra. Daniel stopped her, and whispered for her to just watch. With a flash of silver Illis had a knife against Ezra's throat.

'No!' Gaius roared and surged forward only to be stopped by two guards. 'No! No, please! Kill me if you must, but if you are true men of war and honor you will let her live!'

'Relax, Gaius.' Illis smiled. 'I simply wished to see if you truly cared for a woman or if this was all an act. I can see your concern is real.'

'General,' Daniel said 'does this mean that you will let them leave?'

'Will your people come and escort them through the city to ensure that war does not erupt within our streets?'

'Yes.'

'Then we have an agreement.'

General Illis had freed Gaius and his men and wanted to celebrate the end of the war with a feast on the spot, however, Daniel and Janet were far too eager to contact home to eat. Illis understood, but still had preparations for a meal started. He walked and talked with Gaius while they all made their way to the Gate.

"How do you do it, Daniel?" Janet purred.

"Do what?"

"Daniel, these two sides have been at war for hundreds of years and it took you ten minutes to get them talking like old friends."

"Often times all two waring sides need is a third party to step in and translate for them."

"Well you did a wonderful job."

Daniel chuckled as Janet ruffled his hair. Stepping up to the Gate he ran his hand lovingly over the DHD before placing Earth's address into the familiar device. Gaius yelped in shock as the vortex snapped out at them. Daniel wondered if he had ever truly believed that the 'Ring' worked.

'Is this good-bye, my friends?' Gaius asked.

'Not just yet.' Daniel smiled. 'Besides we still need to help you to a new world.'

'Thank you for everything, you are truly a messenger of the Gods.'

'Not even close, but 'you're welcome'.'

Having knocked on the SGC's door Daniel shut down the wormhole so that they could dial back. It didn't take more than a few minutes for the Gate to spring to life once again. It looked like they had interrupted a ceremony. Jack and Sam rushed through the Gate in their dress blues, and Teal'c quickly followed in his formal Jaffa robe.

"Daniel! You and your sick sense of timing!" Jack roared as he threw his arms around Daniel in a powerful hug. "I should have known that you were just waiting for this day."

"This day? What day is that?"

"Your funeral of course."

"Is that why you're all dressed up?" Daniel chuckled.

"Yup. I told them you weren't dead. Carter what did I tell the Brass?"

Sam had Janet locked in a warm embrace, but she still heard the General's request.

"Something along the lines of: 'If Daniel were dead, he'd be pestering me by now'."

"That sounds like Jack." Daniel smiled. He switched places with Janet and gave Sam a hug. "It's good to see you Sam."

"You too Daniel. And for the record I didn't think you two were dead either."

Janet squeaked in surprise as Jack embraced her and lifted her up off the ground in his excitement. Daniel looked at Teal'c and received a deep bow. When Teal'c looked up again he had a slight smile on his normally stoic features. Daniel laughed and took a moment to enjoy the feeling of the reunion.

"So," Jack smiled "when's the wedding?"

"Wha...what?" Daniel stuttered.

"Don't give me that, Daniel." Jack reached out and dragged Daniel into the embrace that he still had Janet in. "My keen eyes see all, and they saw how you two were snuggling when we first stepped through."

"Sir," Sam interrupted "perhaps we should get everyone home, rested, all that stuff."

"Right, right." Jack nodded. "Teal'c dial that thing home and let them know we're coming."

Teal'c nodded and dialed the Gate and sent through the code. When Jack went to haul Daniel through he asked for a few more minutes with Gaius. Jack nodded and he took Sam and Teal'c back through. Daniel turned to Gaius and let him know that he would return soon to help with the relocation.

"Did you really need to talk to Gaius alone?" Janet asked.

"No." Daniel admitted. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Here I am."

"Going home...does it mean that what's happened between us has to end?"

"Only if we want it to."

"I don't want it to...what about you?"

"Never."

Daniel leaned in and kissed Janet gently. Before she could protest he gathered her up in his arms and carried her towards the Gate as though he was a new groom carrying a bride over a threshold. He stepped up to the horizon and paused for a moment.

"It's going to be a different world for us, Janet."

"I know, but it is still home."

"Then let's go home."


End file.
